Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by CartoonLoveAngel
Summary: Richard Grayson and his best friend Xavier Redd make a bet to see who can win the new girl Kori Anders. Things start to get serious when Richard starts to fall for Kori. Will the prince win his princess?
1. The Italian Bet

**Chapter 1- The Italian Bet**

**--------------------**

A young girl clutched her book tightly to her chest, her emerald green eyes fixed on the ground as she walked down the street, her red hair getting tangled in the wind as a breeze passed by, touching her tan skin and making her shiver slightly. Her name was Kori Anders and she was new to Jump City. In fact, she was new to this country. She had just moved here from Italy and found herself to be filled with new emotions. The main one being fear.

Her white boots guided her to the front of her new school; Jump City High. Her dazzling green eyes looked up in amazement. The school was...huge. The light brown building was surrounded with students. They were scattered around the front of the building, some chatting with friends and some just sitting down around the trees. Kori clutched her book tighter and found herself to be hiding near the big black gates.

"Lost, little lady?"

Kori jumped up and a small 'eep' escaped her lips.

"Wow, sorry." Said the tall and very well built African American boy. "Just seeing if you needed help."

"Oh, I apologize for my behavior." Said Kori shyly. She held out her hand to him. "My name is Kori Anders. I am new here."

"Names Victor Stone." Victor said, shaking her hand in a firm grip which she returned with the same amount of strength. "I figured you were new. How about I show you around."

"Truly." Said Kori, following Victor as he lead her through the front doors. "You do not mind showing me around?"

"Not at all. Where you need to go is the office and get your schedule. Don't worry, I'll take you there."

"I thank you for your kindness. I did not imagine I would make a friend on my first day." Suddenly she stopped. "We are friends, correct?"

He stopped and smiled at her cheekily. "Sure."

Kori smiled brightly and followed closer to Victor as he walked her to the office. He would occasionally point out a few things to her which she took good note of. After what seemed like a long walk that took forever, they finally made it to the office. Victor looked over her schedule and was disappointed to see they had different schedules, sharing only one class which was lunch. If you call that a class.

The bell rang and Victor realized he was late. He said a quick goodbye to Kori, promising to meet up at lunch before dashing down the hall. The hall emptied until she was left standing there by herself with no clue where to go.

It took Kori a good twenty minutes until a teacher finally found her wondering the halls and pointed her in the right direction. She walked into the classroom, hugging her book to her chest and looking down at the floor. The teacher rose a brow as Kori stepped up to her desk. Kori handed the teacher her schedule and the teacher looked up and smiled.

"Kori Anders, I'm Mrs.Caldon. It is very nice to meet you." Said Mrs.Caldon warmly as she shook Kori's hand. "Please, why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

Kori nodded slowly before turning around to face the class. She didn't really care for the stares the class was giving her. The boys had a strange glint in their eyes and Kori made sure her book covered her chest. The girls in the class seemed to be glaring at Kori, for what reason, Kori had no idea.

"Um...I'm Kori Anders and I...um, moved here from Italy."

The teacher could tell Kori was uncomfortable. "That's enough, Kori. You may take a seat by...Rachel. Rachel, please raise your hand."

A girl with violet eyes and black hair with a tint of purple raised her hand. She was dressed in all black with a dark blue hoodie over her body. Kori made her way over to where the girl sat but stopped in her tracks when she passed by the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in pink.

"Slut."

The girl had said it loud enough for the class to hear and some of the other students laughed along with the girl. Mrs.Caldon didn't find it amusing.

"Kitten, do I need to make a phone call?"

Kitten looked up. "No, Mrs.Caldon."

Kori bit her lip and continued to her seat, sitting down next to the dark girl with pale skin known as Rachel. Mrs.Caldon stood from her seat and began to jolt down some notes. Out of the corner of her eye Rachel could see tears ready to fall from the girls eyes.

"Don't listen to her." Rachel said quietly, her eyes fixed on the board as she copied notes. "Kitten's a bitch."

Kori turned to Rachel. "My name is Kori Anders. Please, what is your full name?"

"Rachel. Rachel Roth."

"Rachel, is it possible for us to be...friends?"

Rachel cast a small glance at Kori before fixing her eyes to the board once more. She was surprised that this girl had openly asked her a question like that. A lot of people found Rachel to be creepy due to her dark personality. The bell rang and Kori looked up at Rachel awaiting her answer.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. Why not."

"Oh, I thank you new friend." Kori said as she wrapped Rachel in a hug, getting a few stares from her fellow class mates. Kori released Rachel and smiled brightly.

"Okay. Number one; I don't do hugs." Muttered Rachel darkly as she packed up her things and headed for the door.

Kori quickly apologized, gathered her book and followed.

---------------

The next couple of periods had been very joyful for Kori. The more the school day progressed the more she opened up and showed her true colors. Kori Anders was an extremely cheerful girl and Rachel had started to wonder if accepting this girl as a friend was a good thing or not. Kori was innocent and happy, her personality pure. She was the complete opposite of Rachel.

Finally, lunch had arrived. Rachel had lead Kori outside, saying the cafeteria was not a place to eat if you valued your health. Outside was the place to be. The open air and breeze was a great place to eat. Kori had to agree. Outside was many a amount of small, circle tables which were currently being filled.

"This way, Kori." Rachel said as she lead her to a spot of her own. "I'm going to introduce you to some friends of mine. They may be idiots at first but you'll grow to like them...Or they might just grow on you."

Rachel stopped in front of a table and a boy with forest green eyes with a set of blonde hair to match smiled brightly at her.

"Hey Rach, who's that with you?"

"This is Kori Anders, the new girl." Rachel said, moving to the side so Kori could be seen fully. "And don't call me Rach. It's Rachel."

"Sorry, Rach...el." The boy smiled sheepishly at Rachel's glare. He then turned to Kori. "Hi Kori, I'm Garfield."

"Hello, Garfield. Please, what is your favorite color, where do you come from and will you be my friend?" Kori asked in a rush.

"Uh..." Garfield looked to Rachel.

"She's friendly." Rachel mumbled quietly.

"Um, green, Jump City and yeah. I'll be your friend."

"Oh thank you!" Kori said cheerfully, grabbing Garfield into a hug.

He choked on his breath and was so grateful when Kori let go.

"Nice grip."

"I welcome you." Kori said with a smile.

"Where are the others?" Rachel asked, taking the seat by Garfield.

"Not sure." Said Garfield. "Usually their first."

Kori had remained standing, wondering who exactly were 'they'.

"Well, it looks like you found me."

Kori's eyes went wide. She knew that voice. Kori turned around and sure enough it was him.

"Victor!"

"Hey little lady. I see you met my friends." Said Victor with a wide smile.

"You mean...you all know each other?" Asked Kori, looking at them.

"Hey Victor, did you find your friend yet." Asked a girl, walking up to the small group, holding something in her hands.

"Hey, Karen." Victor said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "This is her, Kori Anders."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Karen." Said the girl, shifting her package in one hand so she could shake Kori's hand. "Sparky over here was looking all over for you."

"Sparky?"

"It's a nick name." Droned Rachel quietly.

"What you got there, Karen?" Garfield asked, looking at the package in Karen's hand.

"This is lunch." Karen said, setting the package on the table and opening it. "My third period teacher was absent today so I snuck out and picked this up."

"Dude! Awesome!" Garfield said, ready to grab a slice of pizza Karen had just placed down but he stilled. "Why is there pepperoni on this? Dude, I don't eat meat."

"Garfield, it's only half pepperoni." Rachel said, grabbing a slice. "Just eat the other half."

They all sat down to eat except for Kori.

"Kori, is something wrong?" Karen asked.

Kori's head looked up. "Umm...no."

"Then grab a seat and dig in." Said Victor, munching down on his pizza.

"Dig in?" Kori asked. "Do you mean like shovels?"

They looked at her with blank faces.

Rachel cleared her throat. "It's an expression."

A deep blush appeared on Kori's face as she sat down. "Oh. I apologize. Your American expressions are still new to me."

"Kori." Rachel spoke up, getting the red heads attention. "Let me see your schedule."

---------------

Heads turned as a young boy walked the halls of Jump City High. Students murmured amongst themselves as the boy passed by. Girls felt their hearts flutter when he flashed them a smile, arguing with their friends claiming he smiled at 'me and not 'you'.

This boy was the prince of Jump City High. He was the most popular student in the whole school and most likely the richest. His name was Richard Grayson. He was known as many things; ward to Bruce Wayne, football star and above all...player. Every prince needs his princess, that was Richards excuse for dating as many girls as he wanted.

No one dared to step up to him when it came to such a manner because no one really could. Not with his looks. His raven hair was spiked up and his well defined chest could make any one step down from picking a fight with him...but if you were a girl then it was a different story. He was attractive, but what really made him stunning was his deep, piercing sapphire eyes.

Richard stepped out of school and into the outside lunch area. He flashed his million dollar smile at a couple of girls as they past by him, making them giggle. Richard spotted his two best friends at their table and waved, walking over to them.

First there was Roy Harper, ward to Oliver Queen. He had the same traits as Richard; popularity, money and his own way of handling girls. Well, not any more. Roy was currently in a serious relationship with one Donna Troy. But that's not all Roy had, he had good looks to match up with his name. His well defined body matched his orange hair and blue eyes.

Richard slapped hands with Roy before turning to his other best friend; Xavier Redd. Xavier was like Richard in many ways and people would often think of them as brothers. They sure did act like it, always competing with each other. Their personalities was one in the same but their looks were different. Xavier had the same build but his hair was a dark brown with dark brown eyes to match.

Together they practically ran the school. They sat down and started to converse with each other when something, or rather someone, caught Xavier's eye.

"Who is that?" Xavier asked, looking over at a girl with red hair.

Roy turned his head and recognized the girl. "Oh yeah, I remember her. She's new here. Names Kori Anders, says she's from Italy."

"Italian, huh." Xavier said with interest. "I've never been with an Italian girl before. Hey, Richard. Check out the new cutie."

Richard turned his head and his heart stopped. Across from his table was the perfect girl. She had long red hair that reached her waist and a perfect figure with flawless tan skin. This girl was beautiful but what really made Richard interested in this new beauty was her wonderful emerald green eyes. Her eyes alone was amazing.

"What did you say her name was?" Asked Richard.

"Kori Anders."

"Well Kori Anders..." Xavier said with a smirk. "Get ready for Xavier Redd."

This snapped Richard out of his daze. "Wait a minute. How come you get her?"

"Because..." Xavier began, thinking of an excuse. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Says who?"

"Says Kitten." Roy said with a laugh. "She's going around saying you belong to her."

"Geez, you take her on one date and she gets all possessive." Muttered Richard. "Either way, I'm not involved with her. So if you don't mind I think I'll like to meet this Kori Anders."

"Hold it hot shot." Xavier said, grabbing Richard by the jacket and pulling him back. "I saw her first."

"Point being?"

"Dudes, this is getting no where." Roy cut in.

"So what do we do?" Richard asked, his attention focusing on his two friends.

"How about we make a bet." Xavier said with a smirk.

"I'm listening."

"First one to get, and I mean _get_, with Kori Anders wins a prize."

"What kind of prize?"

"Well...if you win I'll give you my car and if I win I get your motorcycle."

"Sounds like a plan. Not only will I have the girl but I'll have your car to show for it." Richard said with a smirk. "What about you, Roy, wanna get in on this deal?"

"No way. I got a girl already."

"Whipped." Xavier muttered under his breath.

Richard ignored them and his eyes set on the girl with the dazzling eyes. There was no way he was going to lose this bet, Kori Anders would be his.


	2. Whatever it Takes

**Chapter 2-Whatever it Takes**

**---------------------**

Looking across the lawn, Kori was sure her mouth was agape as she stared at the trio of young men who stared back at her. "Hello is anybody in there?" 

Kori turned her attention to Karen and smiled, "Oh yes, there is somebody in there. Wait...in where?" Sighing, the group quickly explained to Kori what the expression meant. "Oh, I am most sorry for my lack of your american expressions."

Garfield laughed, "Its ok Kori, but we should probably tell you who you should stay away from around here."

Rachel simply nodded as Karen began listing off people, "Well there's Kitten Moth, you don't want to be around her or her possy. Then there are those three fine pieces of meet over there." Kori followed Karen's gaze to where the trio of boys stared at her, "Thats Richard Grayson, the 'prince' of this school, he's the one with the ebony hair and blue eyes. He's a player, stay away from him. His little buddies are players too, well Roy Harper isn't at the moment, he's in a serious relationship for once. Xavier Redd is one though, so do not be hanging around him or Richard."

A frown crossed Kori's features as she nodded, "I comprehend."

Karen smiled, "Good, we just don't want to see the newest member of our group getting her heart broken before she even makes it past her first week."

Hearing the bell ring, the student body made their way to their next class, which for Kori meant it was time for her math class. Stepping into her math class, she took a seat behind a girl with pink hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. As the girl turned around, she rose a brow at Kori, "Are you new here?"

Kori nodded, "Yes, my name is Kori Anders, I'm from Italy."

"Oh yeah, Wally has said something about you."

Now it was Kori's turn to raise a brow, "Who is this Wally you speak of?"

"That would be me."

Turning around, Kori faced a blue eyed, red headed boy who looked like he could outrun just about anyone. "Oh, it is quite nice to meet you Wally, you were in one of my previous classes yes?"

Wally chuckled at her comment, "Yep, second period I believe."

Kori nodded, "Oh am I in your seat?"

"Nah, I'll take the seat beside Jenn and Grayson will have to just get over it."

Taking his seat beside Jenn, Kori rose a brow, who was this Grayson they spoke of? Right as she was about to ask, she got her question asked before she could even open her mouth. "Dude, Wally why are you in my seat?"

Wally pointed with his thumb back at Kori, "She's sitting in my seat, besides I'm sure you'll get over it Grayson."

Richard rolled his eyes, Wally was lucky he was one of his friends. Turning to see who he was pointing at, a smile crept over his features. There sitting behind Jenn was Kori Anders, the girl who he was going to be taking on a date while in Xavier's car. The master of the universe was on his side today. Taking the seat behind Wally, which also happened to be beside Kori, he looked over at her, "I don't believe we've met, I'm Richard Grayson."

Kori looked at his outstreched hand, and shook it, "It is...quite nice to meet you Richard."

Richard smiled at her, "So you're new here right?"

"Correct, I am from Italy. Please, where are you from?"

"Here." Kori nodded in understanding, then turned to the board as the bell rang, and began working on the problems that were on the board. Richard noticed that she'd been avoiding his gaze, which mad him wonder if someone had told her to stay away from him. He doubted it. "So Kori, will you need a ride home from school?"

Looking up at him, she nodded, "Yes."

Smiling at her as he finally met her gaze and stared into her emerald eyes, "Good, meet me on the steps infront of the school."

Kori nodded, and turned her head away as she stared at the board when realization of what she'd just done kicked in. She'd just told Richard Grayson, who she was supposed to stay away from, that he could give her a ride home. What was she thinking?

-----------------------

As the last bell of the day rang, Kori packed her things into her bookbag, and made her way towards the front of the school. Of course she'd gotten the evil eye from half the girls at the school most of the day, and the dreamy eyes from half the guys, but none of that mattered right now. Some how she had to get out of getting a ride home from Richard. It wasn't that he wasn't cute, wait that was an understatement. Sure he was hot and all, but Karen had told her specifically to stay away from him and his groupies. Not paying any attention to where she was going, she slammed right into another person she was supposed to avoid; Xavier Redd. "Woah, slow down there cutie."

_Cutie? What was this guy thinking?_

"Um, I am most sorry, I was not um...paying the attention."

Xavier chuckled, "Its alright," seeing her bend down to get her books, he got down and helped her out, "So you're from Italy?"

"Yes, you are Xavier Redd correct?"

Handing her the books she'd dropped, a sly grinned crossed his face, "Well I guess I don't give myself enough credit around this place. But yes, I am Xavier Redd. Kori Anders right?"

"Yes."

"Hey Kori, you ready to go?"

Kori and Xavier looked back at who'd just spoken, and saw Richard walking towards them, "Um, yes?"

Xavier glared at Richard, then looked at Kori, "You're not seriously going with him are you?"

"Yes she is, and I'm pretty sure she's ready to go." Said Richard, stepping between Kori and Xaiver.

Rolling his eyes, he tried to look at Kori, but Richard was blocking his view, "Well then I guess I'll see you around cutie."

As Xavier walked away, Richard turned to face Kori as she stood there with a very confused look on her face, "Um, may I thank you?"

Richard cocked a brow, which made Kori smile, "What for?"

Concealing her blush, Kori walked around him as she headed towards the door, Richard falling into step with her. "For...um...scaring him away?"

Richard chuckled, "Its not a problem really, you don't want to be around him though, he's no good."

"So I have learned."

"Who else told you to stay away from him?"

"My friends."

"Who else did they tell you to stay away from?"

Kori bit her bottom lip as they headed across the parking lot towards Richard's car, unsure if she should tell him that she had been told to stay away from him. Being the honest person that she was, she decided to tell him the truth, "I was told to stay away from Roy Harper and you."

Richard's face fell upon hearing that, "Is that why you acted like you didn't want anything to do with me today?"

Kori nodded as Richard opened the door of his Lexus for her, before getting in himself. "I am most sorry Richard."

Richard shrugged as he pulled out of the parking lot, "Its no big deal Kori, really." Realizing that he didn't know where she lived, he turned to her as he stopped at a stop sign. "So where do you live?"

"I live on Titans Lane, are you aware of its location?"

"Yea, thats one of the wealthiest neighborhoods around here."

Kori smiled, "So where do you live Richard?"

"Wayne Manor."

A confused look crossed Kori's face, which made Richard smile as he took off down the street, "I am unaware of its location."

"Trust me, when you see it, you'll know."

Kori nodded in understanding as they pulled onto her street, "It is the large white one with the red colored shutters."

Spotting it easily, Richard pulled into her driveway and got out, running to her side of the car, opening the door for her. Getting out, Kori thanked him as he walked her to the door, "So are you going to need a ride to school in the morning?"

Kori bit her bottom lip as she stared at him, "Yes, but I would not like to burden you with having to come and get me."

Richard chuckled, "Its no problem at all, I'll pick you up at seven sharp."

Kori nodded and gave Richard a bone crushing hug, "Thank you!"

Releasing him from the hug, she opened the door to her house and walked inside. Walking back to his car and getting in, Richard glared out the windshield as he backed out and pulled onto the road. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to make sure that Kori Anders trusted him. No matter what her friends said.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! We really appreciated them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let us know what you think.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Everything is not what it seems

**Chapter 3- Everything is not what it Seems**

**-------------------**

Richard whipped away a bead of sweat on his forehead and took a step back, a grin on his face. In a few minutes he would be picking up Kori Anders for school. He could tell there was something about Kori, something different. This _something _told him she wasn't going to be easy to get his hands on. With a girl like her you had to impress.

Today he was going to impress her. He had woken up extra early getting ready for just the occasion. He smiled at his most prized possession; his motorcycle. Richard loved his motorcycle and even given it a little nickname; the R-cycle. He had been polishing it to make it shine. If this didn't impress her he didn't know what would.

Hopping on his bike he sped of to Kori's house. He smiled to himself when he saw her. Kori was wearing a simple purple top with blue jeans to match. She was sitting on her doorstep, biting her lower lip.

The hum of his engine startled her and Kori looked up at the vehicle that had just parked in front of her house. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips when she saw it was Richard once he removed his helmet. He waved to her and called her over. Kori stood up and walked over, eyeing the red vehicle with suspicion.

"Morning, Kori." Richard said politely. "Is something wrong?"

"No...it's just...I thought we would be taking your car to school." Kori said quietly.

"Oh, well I thought I just take my bike to school instead." He said, patting the front of his motorcycle. He looked up at her. "It's not a problem is it?"

"No, no! I just...never been on a motorcycle before." Kori said shyly. "I am just a little...frightened by it."

"Don't worry, Kori. I know how to handle this, your perfectly safe." He held out his hand to her. "Trust me."

Kori bit her lip and accepted his hand, climbing on to his motorcycle. Richard handed her a helmet and put his back on. He griped the handles and the engine purred.

"Hold on tight."

Kori did as she was told and held on to him. Richard had to admit, he liked the warmth that spread through his body when she held on to him. With the roar of the engine they were off.

The students of Jump City were making there way inside the building. Garfield was walking with Raven when they spotted Victor and Karen. Walking up to them they said their hello's and walked together. They all stopped when they passed by the school parking lot and heard the familiar engine of one Richard Grayson's famous motorcycle.

"Oh no." Karen said with a groan. "He's got his bike with him."

"Must mean he's trying to get laid." Victor said with a disproving shake of his head.

"I wonder who's the girl he got this week." Said Rachel.

"Oh shit!" Garfield yelled, pointing over at Richard's motorcycle when the girl removed her helmet. "That's Kori!"

Taking off the helmet Richard provided her, Kori shook her head causing her hair to whip around her face. Richard found himself to be staring at her as she did so. To him, she looked like one of those models on the shampoo commercials. He was thrown out of his daze as two arms were wrapped around his neck.

"I thank you, Richard!" Kori said cheerfully, stepping away and smiling at him. "Riding on your motorcycle was most enjoyable!"

Richard smiled at her. The motorcycle worked like a charm. "I'm glad you liked it. Any time you want a ride -"

"She'll ask one of us."

Kori turned her head and her smile flattered. There stood Victor, Rachel, Garfield and Karen. Kori would have been happy to see them but they did not look happy and she could only assume it was because of her going against their wishes.

"Friends, I -"

"Kori, I thought we warned you to stay away from him." Karen said sternly.

"I know, but Richard was just giving me a ride -"

"Wait a minute." Cut in Richard, getting off his bike and standing behind Kori. "Their the ones that told you to stay away from me?"

"Yes, but -"

"With good reason." Rachel droned, her eyes narrow. "We all know how promiscuous you can be."

Richard grimaced and looked away. He needed to appear like the good guy in front of Kori and they were messing it up for him.

"Listen, I don't know what you think but I do not need you spreading lies. Victor, help me out."

Both Victor and Richard were on the football team so they were acquaintances with each other. Victor just looked away. He did not want to be involved in this. If he didn't defend Richard it might mean a bad game. If he _did_ defend Richard it would mean a pissed off girlfriend. So, Victor said the only thing he could say...

"I'm not getting involved."

"Uh...guys." Garfield spoke up, looking at his watch. "We only got five minutes until school starts."

"Let's go guys." Rachel said, grabbing Kori's hand and pulling her along. "Come on, Kori."

As Rachel pulled her along, Kori looked over her shoulder and back at Richard. He flashed her a smile and Kori looked away, her eyes on the ground, hiding the faint blush that appeared on her cheeks.

---------------

It was lunch time and Kori sat at the same table as she did yesterday. She sat with the same friends but things were not the same as yesterday. Yesterday was a joyful lunch period for Kori, her friends were talkative with up beat moods but today no one said anything.

Kori poked her salad lunch that Karen had made her and gazed up at her friends. Karen was quite the chef and had prepared every one a small lunch. No one dared to eat the cafeteria food. Every one seemed normal, eating quietly but Kori felt like something was wrong and she toke a good guess it had to do with her.

"Friends..." Kori spoke quietly. "Are you...are you mad with me?"

Her words caused them all to look up at her and at each other.

"No, Kori." Said Rachel. "We are not mad at you."

"Were just worried about you." Karen chipped in. "Guys like Richard Grayson take advantage of girls like you."

"Girls like...me?"

Rachel groaned, "How do we put this nicely?"

"Listen Kori, your sweet and your pretty." Said Victor. "But your also...naive."

"But that's not a bad thing." Karen cut in quickly. "That's what makes you special, but it also makes guys..."

"Wanna show you the no pants dance." Garfield said.

"No pants dance?"

"Don't listen to him, Kori." Rachel said, glaring at Garfield. "Just be careful with the guys you choose to hang out with."

"But I do not understand." Kori said. "You say Richard is no good but he behaved like a gentleman and -"

"All an act." Rachel said dryly.

Kori stood up from her seat, "Excuse me friends but I wish...to do the clearing of my head."

Kori picked up her things and headed back into the school. The others groaned. They didn't mean to upset her, they were just looking out for her.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Asked Garfield.

"No." Rachel said. "We should just give her some time. She's still getting used to all this. We'll meet up with her later."

---------------

On the other side of the lunch room was Richard's table. Their table had also been rather quiet. Richard was worried that Kori's friends were giving him a bad name. He couldn't have Kori thinking badly of him, he couldn't lose this bet. Not with his motorcycle on the line.

Roy's eyes darted from Richard to Xavier, "Okay, what's with all the silence?"

"Huh?"

"You say something?"

Roy groaned, "Okay, something is clearly wrong here."

"You bet there is." Xavier said, glaring at Richard. "This jackass was getting in my way when I was flirting with Kori."

"All's fair in lust and war." Said Richard smugly.

"How are you doing Richard?" Roy asked. "Kori giving into you yet."

"I think I almost had her." Said Richard and then he grumbled. "Until her loser friends showed up. I tell you, it's gonna be tuff getting to her with them around."

"Speaking of getting with people..." Roy said with a laugh, pointing behind Richard. "Here comes someone who wants to get with you."

Richard turned his head and he groaned, bringing his hand to his face and running it through his hair. Walking strait up to his table was Kitten. Richard was somewhat relieved to see she was alone, knowing Kitten she would most likely start a scene. That was the last thing Richard wanted with Kori's table right across from his. Richard turned back in his seat and looked upon the amused faces of his friends. Richard could hear the clicking of Kitten's pink heels. One...two...three...

The seat next to Richard was taken and Kitten crossed her legs, bashing her eyes lashed at him with a smirk on her face, "Hello, Richard."

"Hello, Kitten." Richard said, looking away, trying to hide his distaste for the girl. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Much better now that you're here..." Kitten said, leaning in close for a kiss but Richard pulled away. "Richard, what's wrong?"

"Oh, you mean besides the fact that you've been telling everyone we go out."

"What's wrong with that? I am your girlfriend."

"No, your not." Richard said, narrowing his eyes. "We went out once. Now do me a favor and untell everyone that were going out, because were not."

Richard looked back at his friends and Kitten blinked her eyes. Shock had set in when he talked to her like that, no one ever talked to her like that. Once she got over her shock, anger set in...and Kitten being angry was not a good thing.

"Richard, we need to talk. Now." Kitten said as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him a short distance away from his table. She let go of his arm and glared at him. "What the hell is up! You have your fun with me and you just bail!"

"Kitten, it was one date! Just one." Richard said, his temper a flare.

From the distance both Roy and Xavier sat, watching the most popular girl argue with the most popular guy. It was rather amusing to Roy as he started to laugh.

"Dude, I wish I had my video camera." Roy said with a laugh.

Xavier however, wasn't paying attention. His focus was on the beautiful Kori Anders. Xavier grinned when he saw Kori stand up from her table and walk away, heading back inside the school. This was perfect. Richard was distracted with Kitten and Xavier finally had the chance to talk with her alone.

"Hello, Xavier." Roy called out annoyed. "Man, this is the second time you spaced out."

"I gotta go." Xavier said, standing up. "I'll catch up with you later."

Xavier walked away, hot on the trail of the attractive red head with the green eyes.

---------------

Kori walked the empty halls of Jump City High, her eyes on the ground and her arms crossed, hugging herself. She wasn't upset with her friends, she was upset with herself. This school, this country, had so many things that were new to her and expressions she didn't understand. She felt lost. Kori didn't want to believe her friends when it came to Richard. She didn't want people to just think of her as just the pretty face.

Kori stopped and breathed out a depressing sigh, "Perhaps I do not belong here."

"I think you do."

Kori jumped and was startled to see Xavier standing there, a grin on his face and his hands in his pockets. Kori wondered if sneaking up on people was an American tradition.

"Hello Xavier."

"Hey cutie." Xavier was playing his _cutie _card. Girls fell to their knees when he called them that.

Kori wasn't any girl. Her eyes narrowed.

"Please do not call me cutie." Kori said sternly but at the same time politely. "It is not my name and I do not appreciate being called that. My name is Kori and I would like it if you called me so."

"Right...sorry."

"Do not apologize." Kori said with a deep sigh. "I did not mean to do the 'snapping' at you."

"No, it's okay. I was out of line."

"I am just...feeling out of place. Everything is so different here and -"

"And your confused." Xavier said with a half smile. "I get what you mean, but if you ever need a friend..."

He stepped closer and Kori looked up. Her thoughts flashed to what her friends had told her. The bell rang and the doors to class rooms opened, students pouring out and into the halls.

Kori looked up at Xavier, "I am very sorry...but I...but I have to go."

Without waiting for a reply Kori took off, leaving Xavier behind. He smiled to himself, for him...the game was just beginning.


	4. Making friends with the Enemy

**Chapter 4- Making friends with the Enemy**

**--------------------**

It had been a week since Kori's arrival in school and things seemed to be going in her favor. School, although still hard on her, had gotten much easier. Kori still wasn't everyone's favorite girl amongst the female student population and she didn't really care much for some of the boy's in her classes. It was the perverts that made her uncomfortable.

But none of that mattered for she had the greatest friends any one could ask for. Victor had seemed to taken on a brotherly role in Kori's life and would some times be a little bit over-protective when it came to guys who came to close for comfort. Garfield was like the younger brother who would always make her laugh. Karen and Rachel had become like sister's to Kori. Karen helped Kori out a lot when it came to thing's Kori couldn't understand. Then there was Rachel. Rachel was strict when it came to Kori, mostly because she had taken a liking to the girl.

The naive red-head grew on people at a fast rate.

But still, even with all these friends at her side, Kori was missing something. Perhaps not something but rather someone.

Although Kori had been told to stay away from Richard Grayson, she found that task rather impossible. They sat next to each other in class, it was hard for her to not talk to him. But still, Kori obeyed her friends wishes. The only time Kori spent with Richard was during class and an occasional run-in in the hall way.

It was lunch time now and Kori sat down with her friends. Karen had made them all a lunch of sandwiches. Kori took a bite and smiled. Karen was an excellent cook. Out of the corner of her eye, Kori noticed Richard. She sighed. Lately Kori had been giving Richard the cold shoulder. Any time he would talk to her she would be short with him.

"Is something wrong, Kori?" Garfield asked, putting down his tofu sandwich.

Kori sighed, "I feel I have been unfair... to Richard."

The others groaned, not this again. During the last couple of days Kori had been trying to plea a case for Richard. She truly thought Richard was a good guy.

"Kori, we've been over this before." Said Karen.

"Yes, but I truly believe Richard is a good person." Kori turned to Victor. "What do you think, Victor? You know Richard, correct?"

"Yeah but..." Victor trailed off and rubbed his head. "That's only on the football field. Other then that I can't really put in a good word for him."

"Kori, just forget about him." Rachel said.

"Yes, but -"

"He can't be trusted."

Kori sighed in defeat and continued her lunch in silence.

Finally, lunch time ended and Kori proceeded to her next class. It was in this class where she sat next to Richard. Though it didn't matter any more, her friends were never going to let her be friends with Richard. She came into class and took her seat, ignoring the smile Richard gave her when she walked in.

He turned away and frowned. This getting Kori thing was harder then he thought. It was hard to get close to her with her friends breathing down their necks. He had to do something.

"So, um... Kori. Is there a reason why you don't like me." Richard asked innocently. Maybe if he put on the 'hurt' routine she would actually talk to him.

"Of course I like you!" Kori blushed at her own words. "I mean... I like you as a friend."

Richard smirked at her slip up, "If that's true then how come you won't talk to me?"

Kori fiddled with her pencil, "My friends do not approve."

Richard rose a brow, "So if your friends actually liked me then there wouldn't be a problem between us hanging out?"

Kori put a finger to her lips in deep thought, "I do not think so."

"Great, so how about we get to know each other then." Richard ripped put a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled on it. "Here's me address. Come to my place with your friends after school today."

Kori stared at his address, then at him, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah." The bell rang and Richard picked up his book bag. "Just convince your friends to come."

Kori nodded and smiled at him. Richard gave short nod and walked out the door. Part one of his plan was in action.

---------------

As soon as school was over Kori rushed over to where she knew her friends would be. The parking lot. Over the past week Kori figured that this was where her friends would meet after school. Victor would drive every one home in what he called his 'baby'. Kori giggled at the thought. She found it strange that one would nickname their vehicle. Finally, she reached the school parking lot and saw Victor's 'baby'.

Victor looked up and smiled, "Hey little lady. Ready to go?"

Kori paused for a minute, wondering if she should tell her friends about Richard. What if they got mad at her? They told her on numerous occasion's not to talk to Richard. Kori shook her head of those thoughts. She had to be the one willing to take the first step.

"Um... friends, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it, Kori?" Garfield asked.

"Richard has invited us all to his house and I was hoping we could all go."

"No." Came the stern reply of Rachel.

Kori's smile was crestfallen.

"Come on now, Rachel." Karen said. "Maybe this would be good for all of us."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and grabbed Karen's hand, pulling her to the side, "Excuse us."

As soon as they were out of ear shot Rachel turned to Karen with a scowl on her face, "Why are you supporting this? Richard Grayson is a complete ass who's trying to win over Kori's affection."

"I'm with you when you say Grayson is a complete ass but look at Kori." Karen glanced over in Kori's direction who was currently laughing along side Victor and Garfield. "She really likes him and want's to be his friend. Nothing has to happen but let's just humor her."

Rachel huffed, "I'm too nice."

Karen and Rachel went back to the group and Kori looked up with hopeful eyes.

"So are we going to Richard's house?" Victor asked.

Karen and Rachel nodded.

"Oh, I thank you friends!" Kori squealed as she wrapped Rachel and Karen in a bone crushing hug.

"Air... need air..." Rachel and Karen said at the same time.

Kori pulled away, "I am sorry. Some times I forget my own strength." Kori smiled at them and got into the car with Garfield and Victor.

Rachel glared at Karen, "I blame you for that."

Once everyone was in the car and buckled in Victor drove off.

Finding Richard's house didn't prove much a problem. Richard was, after all, the ward to Bruce Wayne. All one had to do was find Wayne Manor which stuck out like a sore thumb. In simple words, Richard's house was huge. Hidden behind iron gates and surrounded by gargoyle statues, not exactly a friendly sight but Kori found it amazing all the same.

When they approached the gates a security guard was there. He gave the ok once he saw the girl with red hair and green eyes. Apparently Richard was expecting them. When they got to the front door Kori was the one who knocked. She had a wide smile on her face. If everything went well then maybe everyone would become friends today. That was what she was hoping for. The door opened and she was greeted by Richard.

"Hello, Richard." Kori stepped up to him with arms wide but she caught herself and stepped back. "It is um... good to see you."

Richard smiled despite the fact that he saw she didn't want to hug him, "I'm glad you could make it." He looked at her friends. "All of you. Please, come in."

Richard stepped to the side and allowed them to enter.

"Who knew Grayson had manners." Karen whispered to Rachel who cracked a small smile in response.

"Wow." Garfield was amazed at the inside of the house.

There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and stairs that seemed like they would never end.

Richard took Kori's hand in his and she blushed at the contact. Richard grinned, "Kori, let me show you my..."

_If he says bedroom he won't be able to have children in the future_, thought Rachel darkly.

"Game room." Richard finished.

"Dude." Garfield stepped up to Richard in and instant. "You have a game room?"

"Yeah. Let me show you where it is."

"Sweet!"

Richard took a mental note: One down, three more to go.

Richard lead them all to the game room and Garfield immediately flew to the game station with Victor right behind him. Rachel and Karen found themselves to be deep in a game of ping pong while Richard tried to teach Kori how to play pool. Oh how he loved being the teacher. Any time Kori messed up on her figure he would move behind her and lean his body as close as possible to hers and fix her mistake.

Of course this didn't go unnoticed.

Rachel easily spotted him and once she did she couldn't let it continue. Karen hit the ball and Rachel saw it coming. Now was her chance. She hit the ball at an odd angle so instead of heading for Karen, it headed strait for Richard's head.

Now, being the guy that he was, Richard focused his eyes not on his surrounding, but at the figure in front of him. As Kori leaned over the table to make her shot Richard couldn't stop himself from looking. Kori was, after all, a very attractive girl... Not to mention the fact that she was wearing a skirt.

Then... BAM!

The ping pong ball collided with the back of Richard's head and his sight was diverted from Kori's bottom to the direction where the ball came from. He locked eyes with Rachel.

"Sorry. I hit the ball to hard." Rachel said innocently though she sounded the least bit sorry or innocent. "I guess that means I'm out." Rachel took Richard's pool stick from him. "I'll play pool now instead."

Just then Alfred, Richard's loyal butler, walked into the room, "Master Richard, the backyard is all set up just like you have asked."

"Thanks, Alfred."

Alfred gave a short nod and left the room.

Richard turned to the others, "Any one ready for a barbeque."

Victor's ears perked up and he turned his head towards Richard. "Barbeque? As in hotdogs, hamburgers and all sorts of tasty meat. That kind of barbeque?"

Richard nodded his head.

"Well alright! Let's go."

Two down, two to go.

"Um... will there be any non-meat food at the barbeque?" Garfield asked. "I'm a vegetarian."

"I'm sure Alfred prepared something you will like."

---------------

If one thought the inside of Wayne Manor was a sight for sore eyes, they would have to see the back yard. Now _that _was a sight for sore eyes. Not only was there a lovely garden but there was also a swimming pool. To the side of the swimming pool was the grill.

"Ok guys, feel free to make yourself's at home."

"How can we do that if it is your home?" Kori asked.

Richard had admit, Kori was cute when she was confused, "It's just an expression."

"Oh." Kori looked away with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"I'm gonna handle the grill." Victor said with a wide smile on his face.

"You guys can use the pool if you want." Richard said.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"But we do not have the proper attire." Kori pointed out.

"So." Richard said, taking off his shirt and letting Kori get a good glimpse of his well defined chest. He took off his shoes as well. "We'll improvise."

Richard then jumped into the pool.

"Hell, I'm in." Said Garfield as he mimicked Richard's actions.

A little while later everyone, at least once, got wet. Whether if it was willingly, or by force. Force was used on Rachel by team action of Garfield and Victor. They grabbed her and pushed her into the pool. She was currently drying off when Richard took a seat next to her.

"So, any chance of you and me having a conversation where you don't glare at me."

"No." Rachel stood up and went to grab a hamburger. She passed by Garfield and pushed him in the pool as payback.

Richard ran a hand through his hair. It was clear to him that getting on Rachel's good side was going to be harder then he originally thought. Karen took the seat by him.

"Don't beat yourself up. Rachel is like that with almost everybody."

How come you're not like that?" Richard asked. "I thought you hated me."

"Well... I don't know." Karen said with a shrug. "You don't seem like that much of a jerk any more."

"Thanks..." Richard wasn't so sure if that was a compliment or not.

"Don't worry." Karen said as if she read his mind. "It was a compliment."

She stood up and walked over to Victor.

Richard smirked. Three out of four, not bad. Richard looked around and saw Kori by the pool. She had her feet dipped in the water and she seemed peaceful. Richard decided to go talk to her.

"Hey."

Kori looked up at him and smiled, "Hello, Richard."

He sat down next to her, "I think your friends like me."

"I am glad to hear that. Now maybe we can all be friends."

"Yeah... friends."

Richard cursed in his mind. Things were moving to slow for him. He had to win this bet but he couldn't if all Kori saw him as was a friend. He had to take things up a bit.

"Kori."

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you -"

"Well what do we have here?"

--------------------

**We are SO sorry for taking this long to update. SO SORRY! But don't worry, updates will be coming soon now. Also, a big thank you to all those who reviewed. **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Crash

**Chapter 5 - Crash**

**--------------------**

Richard's entire body froze at the sound fo the voice. He couldn't believe his ears. Slowly he turned around and his fears were confirmed. Standing right there was none other then Xavier Redd.

"Xavier... hey." Richard said through gritted teeth. Xavier wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't invited. Richard didn't even tell him. So how did he -

"Hey, Richard." Roy greeted as he stepped up to the small group.

Richard narrowed his eyes and stood up, "Excuse me, Kori, but I need to have a talk with Roy. Alone."

Richard grabbed Roy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside. From the sidelines sat the others, watching the whole scene.

"What was that about?" Garfield asked.

Karen crossed her arms, "I'd say this party just got crashed."

Inside the kitchen, which was a direct link to the back yard, Richard finally let go of Roy's shirt. Richard turned to Roy with narrowed eyes and a scowl fixed on his face.

"Why are you two here?" Richard asked angrily. "I told you to keep an eye on Xavier."

Before Richard left school today he had told Roy of his plans and asked Roy to keep an eye on Xavier. Roy was, in a way, the score keeper of this little bet and kept track of what was going on. Roy wasn't picking sides but if given the right price he could be bribed into giving out useful information. Clearly he had sold Richard out for a price.

"You asked me to keep and eye on Xavier and that's what I'm doing."

"You were supposed to keep him away!"

"Chill man, I'm sure you won't even notice that Xavier is here."

"You better be right about this." Richard said as he walked outside with Roy right behind him.

As soon as Richard stepped outside he froze. Outside every one was having a good time. Rachel was sitting down with Garfield, enjoying a soda while they made small talk. To the side, by the pool, was Victor, Karen, Kori and Xavier. They were having a water fight with water guns. Not a big deal, right? Well it wouldn't be if Xavier had not been holding Kori.

Xavier had his arms around Kori's waist and was dragging her to the pool. Victor was doing the same thing with Karen but was carrying her bridal style. One... two... three... SPLASH! Both girls were thrown into the pool. As soon as they came up for air they exploded into fits of laughter.

Richard blinked his eyes for two reasons. One; because he couldn't believe how easily Xavier had got along with Victor and Karen. Two; because Kori had just pulled herself out of the pool. She was wet from head to toe. Her clothes stuck to her like second skin. Not to mention the fact that Richard thought Kori looked incredibly hot right now. Richard just wanted to hold her in his arms right now.

Before he knew it Kori was standing in front of him.

"Richard, are you alright?"

He didn't seem to notice that every one was staring at him but he did notice Kori was standing a little bit too close to him. Not that he minded. In fact he wouldn't mind it if she was a bit closer.

"Uh... yeah." Richard looked at her wet form and at the others. "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go get some towels."

"I shall come with you." Kori offered as she followed Richard inside.

Richard smiled at her and held the door open for her, walking in behind her.

Rachel stood up from her seat but Garfield stopped her.

"Relax, Rachel." He said. "Their just gonna go get some towels."

Rachel sighed and sat back down.

Inside, Richard had taken Kori upstairs. Their trip was taking a little longer then necessary because Kori would stop every once and awhile to gaze at the many works of art that adorned the walls of Wayne Manor. Richard chuckled at her innocence. She seemed to enjoy everything that was around her. It was like she was on some kind of happy drug that kept her going.

Richard stopped by a bear by closet door and pulled out a couple of white towels. He turned to Kori and found her to be shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?"

"Oh, no. I am fine." Kori said as she hugged herself and rubbed her arms, trying to find some warmth.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"My room."

Kori blushed seven shades of red, "What about our friends."

"They can wait." Richard said absently. "Right now we need to get you warmed up."

Richard opened a door and stepped inside. Kori cautiously stepped inside, her mind racing. She was in a boy's room. She had never been in a boy's room before. Plus, this was Richard Grayson's room. He was the prince of the school. This just didn't seem right to her.

"Richard, I think -"

"Kori, relax. We're friends right? There's nothing wrong about you being here." Richard said as he pulled out a shirt from his dresser draw. "Here you go."

Kori took the navy blue shirt in her hands, "Thank you."

"No problem." Richard said. "Bathroom in over there."

Kori nodded and stepped into the bathroom quickly. Richard grinned, he had got Kori Anders to come inside his bed room. Of course he had imagined it to be under different circumstances but this was good too. Besides, it was only a matter of time -"

"Richard?"

Richard turned to her and grinned. Kori was still in her skirt which exposed her long legs but his navy blue shirt was long enough to cover half of her skirt. What really got Richard's attention was how Kori didn't button up the shirt all the way, exposing just a bit of her tan skin. Richard's hormone level went through the roof.

"Richard, who are these people?" Kori asked as she pointed to a picture frame sitting on his desk.

Richard moved faster then lightening and grabbed the picture, putting in his draw quickly and away from sight.

"We should get back to the others. Come on." Richard said as he walked to the door.

"Richard..."

He stopped and looked at her.

"The people in the picture, they are your parents, yes?"

Richard looked away, "Yeah."

"You must miss them..." Kori said softly.

"I do."

"I know how you feel." Kori said quietly. "I miss my parents too."

"Your parents -"

"Are gone, yes."

"I'm sorry."

Richard had no idea about Kori's parents. When he first saw her she was just a pretty face. He never bothered to realize that she had a past and secrets of her own. But there is something Richard did know about Kori. She wasn't like any other girl he's ever met before. Not only in looks but in personality as well. He hated to admit it but she was growing on him, in more ways then one.

"We should return to our friends."

"Right." He picked up the towels and headed out the door with Kori right behind him.

As soon as they made it outside they were greeted by Xavier. Well... Kori was greeted by Xavier. Richard was just pushed out of the way.

"What took you so long, Kori." Xavier said flirtatiously. "I - We missed you."

Kori didn't seem to notice that he was flirting. "I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

"Yo, guys." Victor called out to the others as he put away his phone. "I gotta go. Who ever needs a ride better come with me now cause I am _not _gonna get grounded."

"Sparky is right." Karen said as she put on her boots.

"It is getting late." Rachel said as she stood up.

"Thanks for inviting us, dude." Garfield said, giving Richard a high five.

"No problem." Richard said. "Alfred will show you all out."

"Good bye, Richard." Kori said happily, giving him a bone crushing hug. "I had a wonderful time today."

Xavier cleared his throat, trying to get the red-head's attention. He was hoping to receive a hug from Kori as well.

Kori let go of Richard and looked at Xavier, "Xavier, are you sick?"

Xavier's mouth was agape, "No."

"Oh, I shall see you tomorrow then."

Richard snickered and waved goodbye as Kori left with her friends.

Roy grinned, "So, Richard, are you gonna tell us why Kori was wearing one of your shirts?"

Richard looked away, "Shouldn't you guys be leaving too?"

"Not on your life prince." Xavier said, crossing his arms. "We have some things we need to discuss."

Richard rose a brow.

----------------

The three boys moved to the living room for their discussion. Richard sat on the couch dressed in warm clothes and to his side was Xavier who sat on the arm chair. Roy sat across from them on the other arm chair. They were talking about the bet. Both Xavier and Richard agreed, things were moving a little too slow for there taste.

Xavier groaned and kicked his feet up, "This is getting frustrating. She should have been in my bed already."

Richard glared at him, "Don't talk about her like that."

"Why? That's the whole point of this bet."

"I know... just don't talk about her like that."

Xavier shrugged and leaned his head back. He looked at Richard and smirked, "I bet she'll be a wild cat under the sheets."

Richard glared at him, "Shut up before I make you shut up."

"You're just jealous because she likes me better."

"Yeah, that's why she hugged me and not you."

"Screw you."

"Guys!" Roy cut in before another remark could be uttered. "This is getting no where. We're supposed to be talking about the bet."

Xavier sighed and became quiet.

Richard cleared his throat, "Maybe we should just forget this whole thing."

"What?"

"No way."

"I'm just saying that maybe it's time to call a quits."

"Alright." Xavier smirked and had a glint in his eyes. This could only mean trouble. "You wanna call a quits then that makes me the official winner which means I still get your motorcycle."

"What?!" Richard turned to Roy. "Say something you idiot."

Roy rubbed his chin, "I'm gonna allow it."

"Well, Richard." Began Xavier. "Is the bet still on?"

Richard reluctantly nodded his head, "Yeah. It's still on."

"So what happens now?" Roy asked.

"Maybe we should take this bet to the next level." Xavier said.

Richard eyed him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"There should be a contest to see who gets to ask her out first."

"That's actually a smart idea." Roy said. "What kind of contest?"

"Um..."

"You have no idea, do you?" Richard asked.

"Not a clue." Xavier said. "Roy, you come up with something."

Roy leaned back in his seat and thought, "Ok, do you guys promise to follow the rules?"

They both nodded.

"Alright, the winner gets to be the first one to ask Kori on a date, agreed."

"Agreed." Came the reply of both Richard and Xavier.

"As for the loser..." Roy grinned. "They have to take Kitten out on a date."

"Say what?!"

"No way."

"Either you guys follow my rules or I blow you both out of the water."

Richard narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't."

"I would."

Richard groaned, "Agreed."

"Xavier?"

"... Fine."

"Ok, I'm gonna make this simple and quick." Roy pulled out a quarter and showed them both side of the coin. "We'll flip a coin. This way we can all be sure no one cheated."

Richard and Xavier nodded.

"Richard, heads or tails?"

"Uh... tails."

Roy nodded and flipped the coin. He caught it and placed it above his hand. He looked at the others, "You guys ready?"

They gulped but nodded. Roy slowly lifted up his hand which was covering the coin to reveal...

--------------------

**Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Date

**Chapter 6 - Date**

--------------------

As Richard walked the halls of school, people could have sworn there was a black cloud hanging over his head. It was an understatement to say Richard was depressed. He was completely miserable. He felt like he had been slapped in the face more then a dozen times.

The students talked amongst themselves. One question seemed to be repeated frequently; What happened to the prince?

Richard Grayson was known for hiding emotions so one had to wonder what happened that made him openly depressed.

Only Richard himself and Xavier, plus Roy, knew why the prince wasn't as lively as he normally would be.

He lost a bet.

Not just any bet, one that could ruin him completely and utterly. Xavier had won the right to ask Kori out first, something Richard wasn't exactly happy about. Xavier knew how to charm girls just as well as Richard did. That little factor didn't sit well with Richard. If Xavier managed to charm Kori he could win the bet and Richard would not only lose the girl, but his motorcycle as well.

Xavier's gloating didn't help Richard's mood at all. The entire lunch period consisted of Xavier's gloating and Richard's sulking. Roy was the only cheerful one. Though that may have been because of Donna's presence.

To make matters worst, Richard still had to ask Kitten out. He shuddered at the thought. Kitten wasn't one of his favorite people. She was annoying and could drive any one straight to the mad house. Richard recalled their first date. It wasn't a fond memory. Though the make out session they shared wasn't so bad. It wasn't perfect and it wasn't good but it wasn't bad either.

Richard ran a hand through his hair in frustration and walked to class. This period meant math for him. Richard was particularly fond of this period since it was one of the classes he got to share with Kori. But with his mood that didn't even seem to cheer him up. He took the seat besides Kori and ignored the kind smile she offered him. Apart of him felt bitter towards her, even though nothing was her fault. But the thought of her and Xavier together made his blood boil and Richard actually felt jealous.

The feeling was completely knew to him. He didn't do jealous, especially when it came to girls. He always got what he wanted or _who_ ever he wanted. But not this time. This time Xavier got what he wanted and it made Richard jealous. This little factor was only more fuel used to make his anger burn brighter then the sun.

"Richard?" Kori said his name sweetly and with concern. He hadn't said anything to her when he came into class which was weird to her since Richard always wanted to start a conversation with her. "Are you alright?"

He mumbled something to her in response which was incoherent to her ears.

Kori frowned at the lack of connection they shared and put a hand on his shoulder, "Richard -"

He turned to her, eyes ablaze, "What?!"

Kori quickly removed her hand and shielded away, feeling deeply hurt. She turned away, "Sorry." Was all she said to him under her breath.

Richard sighed in frustration. He didn't mean to shout at her and he didn't mean to hurt her. Some times he let his anger get the best of him. He knew he should apologize to her and apart of him wanted to, but he didn't. Richard would ruin his image if he was to apologize. And his image was very important to him. Maybe later he could make it up to her, but not now.

Richard's actions had caused Kori to have a black rain cloud over her head now. She didn't mean to upset him, all she wanted to do was make sure he was okay. For him to yell at her had hurt her deeply. That's when some one walked into the classroom and took the seat behind her. Kori felt someone tap her on her shoulder and she looked up, thinking it was Richard, but found out it wasn't him. It was the person who just walked into class and sat behind her. Kori turned around and was met with a handsome face of a very attractive boy. He had shoulder length black hair that was gelled back and black eyes.

"You're Kori right?" He asked her.

Kori nodded and the boy handed her a folded up piece of paper.

Kori accepted it but raised a brow, "What is this?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "A guy named Xavier asked me to give this to you."

"Xavier?" Kori whispered under her breath. She wondered what could he possibly want with her. Kori looked back at the boy. "Thank you..." She trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Garth." He shook her hand. "Maybe we could talk some other time." He pointed at the teacher to show his point.

Kori nodded in understanding and turned back to her work. But instead of working she opened the letter that Xavier had sent to her.

_Dear Kori,_

_I have something very important to ask you._

_Please meet me by my locker after school. Locker 29._

_I'm really looking forward to seeing you so don't disappoint me._

_You won't regret it, promise._

_Love, Xavier._

Kori blushed at the ending line though she was slightly confused. Xavier could have left a different ending note. He didn't have to use the word love. Although deeply flattered, Kori still found it to be a bit strange of him.

---------------

The rest of Kori's classes came and went by pretty fast today. Before she knew it she was making her way towards Xavier's locker. Nervousness shook her whole body as she made her way to his locker. His letter said he had something important to ask her. Kori wondered what it could be. She finally found locker 29 but saw that Xavier was no where in sight.

"He is probably just running late." Kori told herself.

Kori looked around, hoping to see Xavier some where near by but she only spotted Richard. What surprised her was seeing him with Kitten. Kori remembered Kitten from her first day of school. From what Kori knew of Kitten she wasn't exactly a good person. This only made Kori more confused. Why would Richard be any where near Kitten? Was it possible that they were friends or something more. Kori shook her head, Richard couldn't be friends with someone that mean... or could he.

"Kori, I'm glad you could make it."

Kori turned around quickly and was face to face with Xavier.

"Xavier, I was waiting for you."

"Yeah, sorry that it took awhile. The teachers here can be real assholes."

Kori gave a short nod, not really approving of his language, "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, Roy is going out with Donna today and Richard has a date with Kitten -"

"Richard is with Kitten?" Kori was shocked at this.

"Take a look for yourself." Xavier pointed behind her.

When Kori turned around she saw Richard and Kitten embracing each other. Kori looked away. She may have only knew Richard for over a week but she really liked him. Kori shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, and looked up at Xavier.

"Um... you had something important to ask me."

"Oh, right. Listen, since Richard and Roy are both doing something I was wondering if you would like to do something with me."

Kori felt a blush rise to her cheeks, "You mean like a... d-date?"

Xavier grinned, "Yeah, a date. They just opened this really cool drive in theater and I was hoping to check it out. So, would you like to go with me?"

"Xavier... I don't know what to say..."

"A yes would be nice."

"Uh... um..." Kori didn't know what to do. She told herself it would only be one date. And they were friends, it wouldn't hurt. With a smile Kori nodded her head. "Yes, I will go out with you."

Xavier was silently cheering, "Great. I'll pick you up at your place."

Kori nodded in agreement.

---------------

Kori checked her appearance in the mirror one more time to make sure she looked acceptable. Kori wore a emerald green off the shoulder top that had a floral rose print along the side and a white skirt that ended just above the knee. She picked a pair of strapy black heels to complete her outfit. Her hair was out as usual but wavy. She chose a pair of diamond studded earring's as her accessary. Kori looked simple but elegant.

She heard the doorbell ring and hurried downstairs. Kori took a moment to smooth out her hair before opening the door. When she opened the door she saw Xavier dressed in black jeans with matching black sneakers. He wore a red jacket and a white shirt. Kori had to admit, he looked handsome.

"You look great." Xavier said coolly with a grin on his face. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Kori eagerly nodded. "I can not wait to partake in the watching of a film and sharing the popcorn with you."

Xavier chuckled to himself and took her hand, "Come one, my car is this way."

Xavier lead her over to her drive way and what Kori saw made her gasp. In her drive way was Xavier's car, a Ferrari to be more exact. His car had a red coat of paint and shined in the light. Kori was impressed.

"Xavier, your car look's glorious."

"I'm glad you think so." Xavier said with a small smile. "Come on, we should get going. We wouldn't want to miss the movie."

Kori nodded and Xavier opened the door for her. She thanked him and climbed inside. He got in as well and once they were buckled up, he started the car and pulled out of her drive way.

---------------

It didn't take long for Xavier and Kori to reach the drive in movie theater. They paid for their tickets and got popcorn. Once that was done they pulled into a free spot and began to watch the movie in a comfortable silence. Kori had to admit, she was having a good time so far. She felt comfortable. But still, something was bothering her. The fact that Richard was on a date with Kitten bothered her. She sighed and leaned her head back.

Kori wished that it was Richard here with her now. She liked Xavier, she really did. Kori thought that Xavier was a good person but something about Richard just made her heart beat faster and made her shiver. Most people would say she had butterfly's in her stomach when she was next to him. What ever it was, it didn't matter any more. Richard liked Kitten and by his actions today maybe he didn't even like her at all.

"Kori."

"Hmm?" Kori turned her head to look at Xavier.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad you came with me. It means a lot to me."

"I am glad that you asked me." Kori said with a warm smile. She then turned her head to continue watching the movie.

Xavier smirked, everything was going according to plan. Kori was enjoying herself and Xavier was pretty sure she was happy to be with him. Xavier had never been more happy to win a bet. Now if only if he could win Kori over, then he would still have his hot car and a brand new motorcycle. All he had to do was speed things up a little with Kori. And now was his chance.

Xavier coolly wrapped his arm around Kori's shoulders, his eyes still fixed on the screen.

Kori jumped slightly, surprised at his action, and looked at him. Xavier seemed to be involved in the movie. Kori looked away and blushed.

Xavier noticed that she didn't move his arm away or complain. He took this as a que to move forward. His arm tighten around her shoulders and Xavier cleared his throat, turning to look at Kori.

"Kori."

"Yes, Xavier?"

Xavier removed his arm around her shoulders and took her hands in his, "Kori, I like you a lot and I think you're very special."

Kori blushed at this, "T-thank y-you."

Inside, Xavier was grinning. He knew exactly how to charm someone, "Kori, there's something that I would like to give you. Close your eyes."

Kori was apprehensive at first but did as she was told.

Xavier slowly closed the gap between them. With in a split second, Kori felt Xavier press his lips to hers. Her whole body froze, she didn't know what to do. Kissing him back didn't seem like a good idea. But then again they were on a date... Kori pushed her worries aside and kissed him back. She couldn't deny it, this felt weird to her so she pulled away. Kori looked at Xavier and figured she had to say something. She had to tell him that she didn't feel the same way.

"Xavier -"

She was cut off by Xavier who had just crashed his lips down upon hers. He maneuvered his way out of his seat and on top of her. His hand went to the lever to her seat and he pulled it, making the seat crash down and giving him more access. His lips never once left hers.

Kori didn't like this at all and tried to push Xavier off of her but he mistook this action. To him, it felt like she was just rubbing his chest, trying to get him to continue. Which he did. His right hand fell on her knee and traveled upwards, inching up her skirt.

By now fire alarms were ringing inside Kori's head and she knew this had to end. Using what ever strength she had inside her, Kori pushed Xavier off of her and her hand collided with his cheek in a hard slap.

Both teenagers were breathing deeply as shock and anger filled the car.

"Kori, what the hell was that for?!" Xavier shouted, clutching his cheek which had turned a deep shade of red already.

"You were forcing yourself on me!" Kori yelled back, tears filling her eyes.

"You kissed me back. I thought you wanted it." Xavier said, trying to defend himself.

"I am sorry." Kori said, feeling a bit ashamed of herself. "I should not have kissed you back." Kori glared at him, "But that does not give you the right to take advantage of me. We do not know each other well for a step like that. Nor are we the boyfriend or girlfriend."

Xavier ran his fingers though his hair in frustration, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Kori shook her head, "I am going home." She opened the car door and had one foot out the door when Xavier grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing? If you want to go home I can drive you."

Kori wiggled her arm free from his grip, "I do not feel comfortable with you right now. I will walk home."

With that said she stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her, walking away. Xavier cursed under his breath and slumped in his seat, mad that he had lost his chance but not feeling the least bit guilty about what happened.

---------------

Richard's date with Kitten had been a complete disaster. Richard thought Kitten couldn't get any more annoying, his date with her proved him wrong. It all started with dinner. Kitten just wouldn't stop talking. Her mouth could run a mile a minute. She kept going on and on about her problems and Richard ignored her at first, but then she started to talk about the new student in her class with red hair. Richard instantly knew she was talking about Kori. And the things she said about Kori made his blood boil.

Richard couldn't talk any more and finally called for the check.

Things got... some what better when they arrived at the movie theater. The nice, dark and quiet movie theater. Richard knew she would have no choice but to be quiet. They took their seats and things were relaxing for awhile until Kitten started to run her hands up his leg. Richard was no stranger to affection such like this. But coming from Kitten... it was like a nightmare.

Richard didn't like nightmares.

So, he did something his little 'problem'. He whispered in her ear that he would be right back, that he just had to use the bathroom real quick, and she believed him. This was his chance. With his car keys in hand he walked out of the movie theater and went straight to his car.

And he left, leaving his date alone in the theater.

As of right now it started to rain and Richard couldn't wait to just go home and relax. He knew Roy would want all the dirty details about his date, as well as Xavier's date, and that was something he wasn't looking forward to. With a sigh he continued his way down the rode but stopped upon seeing something. Or rather someone.

It was Kori.

And she was alone.

Walking in the rain.

But out of all those things Richard could only think about how incredible she looked right now.

Who could blame him? He is a teenage boy with raging hormones.

He pulled over and rolled down the window, "Kori."

Kori stopped walking upon hearing her name being called and looked up, "Richard?"

"Yeah, it's me. Get in." He unlocked the doors for her.

Kori didn't move, "I am sorry, but I can not. I am wet and I will mess up your car -"

"Kori, it's not a problem, really. Now get in before you catch a cold."

Kori bit her lip. Her feet hurt and she was cold. She didn't know how long she had been walking. She pushed all her thoughts aside and opened the door to his car, quickly getting inside. Richard immediately handed her his black jacket.

She took it and put it on with out a second thought, "Thank you, Richard. I am sorry to be so much trouble."

"You're not trouble." Richard said as he pulled back out to the rode. "Are you okay?"

"I am now."

Richard smiled at her words but then frowned, "So... um... What happened to your date?"

"What happened to yours?"

Richard flinched. He had no idea that Kori could be that blunt, "It didn't work out."

"I believe our answers are the same then."

Richard cheered in the inside. He was proud of Kori for being able to resist Xavier's charm. Now there was still room for him to win the bet.

"So what happened?" Richard asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

Kori frowned, she did mind. She wanted to put that whole incident behind her, "Xavier... is not my type."

Richard nodded in understanding.

"What of your date? You said it did not work out."

"It didn't. It was with this girl I don't like."

Kori cheered inside knowing now that Richard didn't like Kitten. But, like many times before, she became confused.

"Why would you go out with someone you do not like?"

"It's... complicated to explain."

Kori nodded and didn't push any further.

The rest of the car ride was done in complete silence. After awhile they finally arrived at Kori's house. The rain had long ago since ended. Kori removed Richard's jacket from her shoulders and handed it to him.

"Here."

He shook his head, "Nah, you keep it."

Kori smiled and looked down, a red blush on her cheeks, "Thank you... Um... I guess I should be going now."

Her hand went to the handle on the door but she stopped upon hearing Richard's voice.

"Kori... wait."

She stopped and turned to him, "What is it, Richard?"

Richard looked away, his face turning a deep shade of red, "I just wanted to say... sorry. You know, about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Kori smiled, "You are forgiven, Richard. Good night."

"Night, Kori."

She got out of the car and walked up to her front door. She stopped and turned to him, waving at him with a wide smile present on her face. Richard smiled back at her and waved his hand before driving away. If one good thing came out of this night it was him and Kori getting to spend some alone time together. That alone was enough to brighten Richard's mood.

--------------------

**Big thanks to all those who reviews. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

**I hoped everyone liked this chapter **

**REVIEW!**


	7. One step closer

**Chapter 7 - One step closer**

--------------------

A month had passed since Kori's date with Xavier and things couldn't be better for Richard. Whatever happened on that date had worked in his favor. Kori couldn't stand being anywhere near Xavier. Any time their paths crossed she would go out of her way to avoid him. They hadn't held a conversation with each other since their date and any time Xavier greeted Kori, she would mumbled a quiet hello and that would be it.

Richard couldn't be happier.

If Kori didn't like Xavier that would make things so much easier for him.

During the month, Kori and her friends had gotten to know Richard a little bit better. Karen had a change of opinion when it came to him. She didn't think he was so bad now that she had gotten to know him. Victor and Garfield had also changed their minds when it came to Richard. Richard had invited them over to his house on several occasions and the three boys would always find themselves deep in a video game. Rachel had changed her attitude a bit as well. Though it was very small. She was still defensive and Richard could swear she was just waiting for him to mess up.

Being on Kori's friends good side was important to him but what really matter was him getting on Kori's good side.

And that he did.

Richard wasn't one to brag... well, he was one to brag, but he was sure the pretty little red head known as Kori Anders was very fond of him. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was fond of her. Kori had a bright side to her which she expressed freely. She wasn't afraid to show her true colors and be the person she wanted to be. That was something Richard truly admired. A lot of people in Jump City High were fake. It wasn't often when one met a real person.

And that's what Richard thought of Kori. She was real. She wasn't like other girls which is why he was taking things slower then normal. On one occasion Roy had asked Richard if the bet was still on. Richard assured him it was but Roy wasn't convinced. He began to question Richard, seeing if he could pull something out of him. Roy wasn't one to pry like this. It was then that Richard knew Xavier was still in this bet, but he was trying to be quiet about it.

Richard narrowed his eyes at that thought. Xavier didn't know when to quit. With this little factor in mind Richard figured it was time to take the next step with Kori. He didn't think it would be to hard considering him and Kori had bonded this past month. Kori even once said he was a very good friend and that she felt lucky to have met him.

Secretly he felt the same way.

---------------

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and the students of Jump City occupied the out door lunch area. Kori, Rachel and Garfield sat at their normal table as they waited for Victor and Karen to arrive. Rachel was deep into one of her horror novels and Garfield occupied his time by playing his PSP. Kori pretended to act normal but she was really looking at Richard from afar.

She couldn't help but be lost as she gazed at him. Thick ebony locks, a gorgeous smile and wonderful sapphire eyes, who could blame her for starring. Kori sighed and looked away. It was no wonder to her why Richard had such a famous name around the school. She couldn't deny the fact that she was smitten with him but as she thought about herself and then him, she dismissed these feelings building up inside of her. Kori believed she didn't stand a chance with him.

"You okay, Kori?" Garfield asked, looking at her. His question caused Rachel to look over in Kori's direction as well.

"Oh, yes. I am fine." Kori assured him.

"Hey guys." Karen greeted as she walked over to the table with Victor by her side. "Look what we brought!"

"Pizza!" Garfield yelled, smiling broadly.

"Yup, so dig in." Victor said, sounding a bit more cheerful then usual.

"Is there something you would like to say to us, Victor?" Rachel asked as she marked her page in her book. Rachel had a good ability to read people and right now she felt Victor had something he needed to say.

"Uh, yeah, I do actually." Victor said, sitting down besides Karen and Kori. "Karen and I made plans today so you guys are gonna be walking after school today."

"Dudes, that reminds me." Garfield said, slapping his forehead. "My parents have this thing they want me to help them with. I'm gonna go meet them after school."

"What about you, Rachel?" Karen asked. "Do you have any after school plans."

"Yeah, mother daughter time." Rachel said dryly.

"What about you, Kori?" Victor asked.

"Oh... um." Kori paused. "I believe I will walk home and enjoy a quiet evening by myself."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay walking home by yourself, Kori?" Rachel asked.

Kori nodded, "I have walked home before and I was undamaged. I believe I will be fine this time as well. Now please, let us enjoy our pizza."

The other nodded and turned back to their lunch, making light conversation. It wasn't long till they had finished lunch and the bell was ringing for their next class. Kori separated from her friends and walked towards her math class. When she reached the classroom she walked inside and took her seat. About five seconds later Richard appeared, taking the seat next to her with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Kori." Richard greeted kindly. "How are you today?"

"I am fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"I'm fine." Richard grinned. "So... mind telling me why you were staring at me today during lunch?"

Kori's face turned redder then her hair. She hadn't meant for him to see her staring, "I - I... I a-am sorry-y."

Richard chuckled, "It's okay, Kori. You don't have to be embarrassed. Besides..." He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Most of the time I can't keep my eyes off of you."

Kori could feel his breath on her ear and she shivered, blushing even more.

Richard pulled away and rose a brow, "Are you okay? You seem a little red."

"I am fine." Kori squeaked, looking down at her hands which were resting on her lap.

"Well, um, listen..." Richard scratched the back of hid head, becoming a bit nervous. "I was wondering..." He didn't understand what she was doing to him. Richard never got nervous like this around a girl. He looked around and sighed. It wasn't the right time to ask her, not here anyways. "If you needed a ride to after school."

"Truly?" Kori asked, sounding hopeful. She didn't mind walking home but she wouldn't want to pass up the chance to have some alone time with Richard.

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank you, Richard!" Kori swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Richard smiled broadly. His expression was one of complete bliss and it was almost as if hearts fluttered around him.

"Mr. Grayson and Miss Anders, please refrain from any open affection in the classroom." Said the teacher sternly.

Both Richard and Kori colored and separated. A small fit of laughter could ne heard in the classroom.

---------------

School had ended not that long ago and once it did, Kori met up with Richard. He had his motorcycle with him today which made both Richard and Kori happy. Richard enjoyed it when she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. He enjoyed the melody which was her laughter and the warmth he felt when her body was pushed close to his. Kori enjoyed holding him and she loved the thrill she felt when Richard picked up speed. It was an enjoyable ride for them both that ended way to soon.

Kori removed the helmet on her head and shook her head, her hair moving wildly around her face as she did so. She smiled and handed the helmet over to Richard. He took and the helmet she gave him and removed his own as well. Once he did he smiled at her. It took them awhile to realize they were just staring at each other and Richard cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So... um... Can I walk you to your door?" Richard asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course."

Richard grinned and got of the bike. Him and Kori walked to her door and Richard put his hand on her lower back as they did so. Kori didn't seem to mind, she trusted Richard. Now if his hand were to go lower there would be some problems. Kori was smitten with the boy but she wasn't some tramp that would let a boy she only knew for a month touch anywhere inappropriate . They stopped when they were in front of Kori's house door and Richard removed his hand.

"Thank you for driving me home." Kori said softly. "I really do appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it." Richard said coolly. "I like your company."

Kori beamed, "I like your company as well, Richard."

Awkward silence engulfed them once more. Richard looked around, no one was in sight and he had Kori all to himself. It was the perfect chance to ask her what he's been wanting to all this time.

"Um, Kori... There's something I have to ask you."

"Yes, Richard." Kori said kindly. "What is it?"

"Well..." Richard sighed and looked up at her sparkling emerald eyes. He found a sense of comfort when he looked at her. "Kori, would you go on a date with me this weekend?"

---------------

After school finally came and both Victor and Karen couldn't be more relieved. They had made plans to go out and spend some time together, just the two of them, they way couples should be every once and awhile. The two had planned to see a movie first and then grab a bite to eat.

After the movie, Victor and Karen decided to go to the pizzeria. When they arrived they were both laughing as they reminiscence about the movie they saw. Victor opened the door and Karen stepped inside first. She gasped and pulled Victor to a empty booth in the back.

"Did you see that?!" She half yelled, trying not to gain much attention.

"See what?" Victor asked, clearly confused.

"Over there." Karen said while pointing.

Victor turned his head and his eyes widened in shock. A couple of booths down sat Rachel and Garfield. They were both laughing, and much to the surprise of Karen and Victor, Rachel was _smiling_. She looked happy, which was so unlike her.

"I wonder what they're doing her." Karen said quietly, remembering that both Rachel and Garfield said they had other things to do after school.

"I don't know but I say we find out." Victor said, standing up and walking towards Rachel and Garfield. Karen followed him.

Just as they were arriving, Garfield and Rachel were leaning in closer to each other. Victor coughed out load. Surprised at the sudden interruption they pulled away and looked up.

"Oh shit..." Garfield cursed out loud.

Victor grinned, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Garfield shrieked, standing up.

"It looks like you two are on date." Said Karen.

Garfield sat back down, "Okay, it is what it looks like."

"So you guys have been dating and you never told us!" Karen yelled, causing a few people to stare.

"It's only been a few dates." Rachel said dryly. "Calm down."

"That's it." Karen cried, grabbing Rachel's hand. "You and me need to have a girl talk right now." Karen said as she pulled Rachel away to a back booth, leaving the two boys alone.

"So..." Victor said cheekily. "You and Rachel, huh?"

Garfield blushed.

-------------------

**I hoped everyone liked this chapter. It was short, I know but the next chapter should be longer because two certain people we all know and love go on date!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. First Time

**Chapter 8 - First Time**

--------------------

Today was finally the day. Today was Kori's date with Richard Grayson, the prince of the school. The thought alone sent shivers down her spine and made her body shake. Kori felt so nervous she could barely apply her make up. She took deep and calming breaths, a habit of hers when she felt overwhelmed.

Usually she wasn't this nervous, but with Richard... she felt different. Her heart beat would increase every time he touched her and she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. She was head over heels for him.

A crush would do that to a person.

But as of right now, as she prepared herself for this special occasion, as she prepared herself for the prince, she had to wonder; was it more then just a crush? In her life time Kori has only had two boyfriends. But not one of them can even be compared to Richard and how she felt about him, and how he made her feel. He was different, and he made her feel different. Every time she looked in his eyes she saw such deep emotion and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

Any and all thoughts were pushed to the side as of right now. Kori still wasn't ready and Richard would arrive soon tp pick her up. Besides, she considered it to be a bit early for thoughts like that. They haven't even been on a date yet. But tonight would change all that. Kori felt like jumping up and down in the air and screaming with happiness, but she would save that for later. She needed to focus on getting ready.

A few minutes later and Kori was officially ready. She stood up from her vanity chair and walked over to her mirror which was tall enough so she could see her entire reflection. Kori spun around once, checking herself from head to toe.

Kori was sometimes self-conscious about her appearance, but she couldn't help but feel good about her appearance. Richard had told her to dress formally, so she had picked one of her best dresses. It was a long gown that went down to the floor and fit her form very well, giving the onlookers a look at her curves. The dress didn't expose any cleavage and tied around her neck, exposing some of her back. A small pendent was placed in the middle of her chest and tied to the ribbon around her neck. What Kori really liked about her dress was the color. At the top, the dress started out as a dark blue and then faded to a light blue when it about reached her waist.

On her wrist was a single, silver bracelet and Kori choose to wear diamond studded earrings as her accessory. She wore a strappy silver heels and had her hair in a neat bum with a few loose strands as well as her bangs. Kori wasn't big on make up so she wore a light shade of eyeshadow and mascara. A light shade of lip gloss covered her lips and she was ready.

Kori heard the doorbell ring and she quickly made her way down the stairs, her excitement increasing. She reached the doorbell and paused as doubt settled in. What if Richard didn't like her appearance? Perhaps she should change. The doorbell rang and Kori knew that wasn't an option. Taking a deep breath she grasped the doorknob and pulled the door open. Her cheeks turned red.

Richard was standing there looking absolutely gorgeous. He was dressed in a fine black suit with matching black shoes. He wore a white button up shirt and a black bow tie. His hair was spiked up as usual and his sapphire blue eyes looked at Kori with shock. Richard had no idea Kori could look this good. She was absolutely beautiful and he couldn't stop himself from staring.

Although his intentions were good, Kori misunderstood him. She thought him staring at her was a bad thing.

"I'm... I am so sorry." Kori said quietly. "I will go change."

Kori turned her heel and was ready to run up the stairs when Richard firmly, but gently, grabbed her wrist. She felt electricity run up her arm and she froze.

"Kori, you don't have to change." Richard said lowly, blushing himself.

Kori turned around and faced him, "You find my appearance pleasing?"

Richard smiled broadly, "I think you look wonderful."

Kori blushed and looked at the ground, "Thank you... You look very handsome."

"Really? I thought I over did it a little." Richard joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Oh no, not at all. You look perfect."

"Me, perfect? Sorry but you're the only perfect one here." Richard said, using his charm. Judging by the blush on her cheeks it was working. "Now, are you ready to go?"

"Oh yes! I have been waiting for you to arrive. I am so excited."

"Well I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long." Richard said coolly, taking her hand in his and leading her towards his car. "But trust me, it will be worth the wait."

They walked over to Richard's car and he opened the door for Kori. He then got in himself and buckled up. Richard looked over at Kori and blushed. He wanted everything to be a surprise for her.

"Uh... Kori. I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh? What is it, Richard/"

"Uh... could you wear this?" He held up a red cloth and handed it to her. "It won't be for long, I promise."

"Is it... necessary that I wear this?" Kori asked, unsure.

"I just want everything to be a surprise. If you don't want to--"

"It's fine. I shall wear it."

"Thank you, Kori. Trust me, you won't regret it."

-------------

Richard carefully lead Kori to the spot where their date would take place. He had one arm around her waist and was holding her hand. Richard was taking his date with Kori seriously, everything had to be perfect, hence the blind-fold. But in the end, the surprise would be absolutely amazing. Kori was the first girl he ever gave this kind of treatment to. Although it didn't show, he was quite nervous, something he usually wasn't. He really did like Kori, she wasn't like most girls, and when he designed this date he forgot all about the bet. Of course it was on his mind but he wanted to impress Kori because he wanted to. Not because of the bet.

"Okay, we're here." Richard carefully took off her blind-fold, being careful to not mess up her hair, and revealed the scene to her eyes.

Kori blinked her emerald eyes open and gasped at the scene. Everything looked marvelous. They sky was a black hue with the moon shining full and the stars sparkled brighter then ever before. Up ahead was a round table covered in a white table cloth with two candles already lit in the middle. Next to the table was another table, though it was rectangular and had wheels on the bottom. On it was four plates but the contents inside were hidden from her eyes due to the silver covers. Kori looked around and gazed in amazement at her surroundings. Almost every inch of her surroundings was a garden area with flowers of every sort.

"Richard, this is amazing." Kori breathed out.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Richard said coolly, although deep down inside he sighed with relief. "Come on, take a seat."

Richard took her hand in his and lead Kori towards the table. He pulled out her chair for her and tucked it back in once she sat down. Kori blushed. She never had this kind of treatment bestowed upon her before. It was flattering to say the least. That's when she felt something very soft and delicate run up her arm and across her shoulders. She looked down and saw it was Richard, gently running a red rose across her shoulders. Kori almost asked where he got the rose but then remembered a rose bush was behind her. She closed her eyes in pleasure as the rose peddles danced along her skin. Then, suddenly, the feeling was gone. She opened her eyes to see Richard smiling at her with the rose mere inches away from her face.

"A rose for the lovely lady." Richard said smoothly.

Kori blushed for what felt like the hundredth time today. She accepted the rose and smelled it. The scent was wonderful, "Thank you, Richard."

"No need to thank me, Kori." Richard said as he lifted up two of the silver coverings. He picked up two plates and placed one in front of her and one in front of his seat. He sat down and smiled at her. "I hope you like lasagna."

Kori smiled ear to ear, "Oh yes! Very much. It is one of my favorite foods. How did you know?"

Richard shrugged and picked up his fork, "Lucky guess."

"Richard, what is your favorite food?" Kori asked as she placed her napkin on her lap.

"Uh... okay, I'll tell you, just don't laugh." Richard sighed and looked at Kori's emerald eyes. "My favorite food is hamburgers. Very common, I know."

Kori shook her head, "Why did you think I would laugh?"

"I don't know." Richard said as he rubbed the back of his neck, a habit of his. "Maybe because I'm Richard Grayson, ward to the famous Bruce Wayne. I should like classy food and eat snails or something."

"It does not matter what title you wear. You should be freed to be who ever you want to be. You are not a caged bird, Richard. You are free to make your own choices and find your own path."

Richard looked up at Kori with wide eyes. He had no idea Kori could be so serious and so deep. He never really pictured it like that. Richard saw his future leading down the same path like Xavier and Roy, to follow in their "fathers" footsteps. It never really occurred to him that in the end, it was _his _choice. It was his life and his future, so it was his decision. Richard slightly chuckled, he didn't figure Kori could be so wise. All his past girlfriends and dates were dumb. They never really recognized him as Richard Grayson. They probably all saw him as a money sign.

"Glorious! This lasagna is truly delightful." Kori said happily.

Richard smiled. He would have to thank Alfred later.

"Richard."

"Yes, Kori." Richard asked, looking up from his meal and at her.

"Uh... well..." Kori fiddled with her napkin and gulped. "Never mind."

Richard rose a brow, she wanted to tell him something, but what?

---------------

The rest of dinner had passed by like a breeze. Richard and Kori enjoyed each other's company and conversation between the two was simple but well noted. They took this time to get to know each other better and learn the small things, such as favorite color, movie and song. As of right now, they were both ready for dessert. Richard set a plate in front of her and himself, then he opened the lid. Kori had a chocolate pudding with a small set of strawberries to the side.

Kori dipped her spoon in the substance and took a taste. Her eyes shined brighter then the stars, "Richard, this delicious! You must have some."

Richard wasn't going to argue with her, he knew Alfred was a excellent chef when it came to chocolate treats. Kori dipped her spoon in and presented it to him. Richard rose a brow, she wanted to feed it to him? Oh well, he was more then willing to oblige. Once the deed was done, Kori backed away.

"It is most delicious, is it not?"

"Oh yeah, it's good alright." Richard said with a smile. "You should try it with the strawberries."

Kori rose a brow, "Strawberries?"

"Yeah. Here, let me show you." Richard scooted his chair closer to her and picked up a strawberry. He dipped it in her pudding and took a bite. "Go ahead, try it. It's good."

Kori repeated his actions and took a bite. She smiled and clapped her hands together, "That was most enjoyable."

"If you think that's good then just try some of my dessert." Richard said and he picked up his plate, bringing it over to her.

It was a small platter covered in round balls, each with a different characteristic, such as a topping. One had what appeared to be vanilla frosting while another looked completely chocolate.

"Richard, what are these?" Kori asked as she pointed at the dish.

"Cake balls."

"Cake balls?"

"Yeah. You see, each one taste different, each one are like a different type of cake." He picked up one and ate it. "Taste like chocolate."

"May I try one?"

"Of course. Here." Richard picked up one and presented it to her. "Open wide."

Kori did as she was told and allowed Richard to feed her. She took a bite and allowed the dessert to roll around her tongue. It tasted good, really good in fact.

"It taste like chocolate with cherry." Kori said happily. "May I have another?"

"Could I ever deny you?" Richard asked playfully.

"I hope not because I truly would like another piece."

Richard chuckled and presented her with his dessert. "Open."

Kori did as she was asked and opened her mouth. The rest of the dessert passed on like that. Just the two of them, sharing each other's dessert. They no longer felt shy or nervous. They were comfortable with each other now.

---------------

The date had come to an end and as of right now, Richard stood before Kori in front of her house. After dessert, the two had took a stroll through the garden and realized it was getting late so they decided to leave. Although the date had ended they were both smiling. They were both happy so it was a natural reflex to smile. Kori could honestly say that was the best date she's ever been on. Never before had she ever felt so delighted to be on a date. The same feeling applied to Richard as well. It was a complete pleasure for him to be with Kori and vice versa.

"I had a wonderful time with you, Richard." Kori said with a smile.

"I did to, Kori." Said Richard with a smile as wide as hers. They stood in silence until Richard spoke again. "Kori, there's been something that has been bugging me."

"Bugging you?" Kori repeated, baffled at the new expression. "You perhaps have the ants in your pants."

"No, no. I don't mean it like that." Richard sighed. "It's an expression. It means something had been bothering me."

"Oh." Kori said quietly. "What is it? Maybe I can be of some assistance."

"Actually... it is you."

"Me? I have done something wrong?" Kori asked, hurt splashed across her face.

"No! God no. You did nothing wrong, Kori." Richard said in a comforting voice. "It's just that during dinner it sounded like you wanted to say something to me."

Kori sighed. "That's because I did."

"What is it? What ever it is you can tell me." Richard said while holding her hands, giving it a small squeeze.

"Well... I was just wondering why you asked me on a date." Kori confessed quietly, looking any where but at Richard. "I mean... you are very handsome and popular... you could have asked someone else out... like Kitten. I hear she is very fond of you."

"Kori, I don't like Kitten. I like you. That's why I asked you out." Richard said, his cheeks turning red. "And I was wondering if we could do this again some time."

Kori looked up smiling, "Really? You would like to go on another date with me?"

"Yeah, I really would." Richard said, meeting her gaze. "That is if you want to."

"Oh yes, I would love to."

Richard smiled at her eagerness to agree. It seemed to him, that Kori was really fond of him, just as he was her. Then, Richard thought of something. They were on a date that was mere seconds from ending. Maybe he could...

Kori's heart beat began to increase as Richard leaned in closer to her. She closed her eyes in anticipation and waited for the gap to close between them.

As Richard leaned in closer to Kori's lips, his mind waged a battle with his heart. A part of him wanted to kiss Kori while another part didn't. That part of him told him not to kiss her because it wouldn't be fair. What if she didn't want to be kissed? What if it was to soon?

Kori's eyes flew open as she felt Richard's lips on her cheek. She could have sworn he was going to kiss her. Why didn't he kiss her?

Richard pulled his lips away and sighed. He looked Kori in the eyes and forced a half smile, "Good night, Kori."

"Good night, Richard." Kori said and she kissed his cheek quickly.

Before Richard knew it she was gone, already in her house. He sighed and walked back to his car. He got in his car and sighed once more. Richard drove away with Kori plaguing his thoughts. He hadn't kissed Kori even though he really wanted to. And he _really _wanted to. She was on his mind as of right now and he couldn't wait for their next date.

Richard slowly began to put the pieces of the puzzle together and came to a realization.

He was falling for Kori Anders.

-------------------

**Well, I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Sorry for the delay. Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Be my Sweetheart

**Chapter 9 - Be my Sweetheart**

-------------------

Two months.

Two months had passed since Richard's first date with Kori. For two months the two had been seen frequently together. And during those two months Kori found herself falling hard for Richard. She realized her feelings for him went much deeper then the average crush.

Kori Anders had fallen in love with Richard Grayson.

The problem was she didn't know how he felt about her.

During the past two months they had certainly grown closer to one another. Ever since their first date Richard had asked Kori out several more times. Each time she was more then eager to accept. Each date was more special then the last. And each date left Kori more confused then the last.

Not once did Richard kiss Kori on her lips. He kissed her cheeks, forehead and her hand but never once on her lips. There was this one time when Kori thought he was going to kiss her. Richard had been leaning in closer to her and was inches away from her lips.

But fate can be cruel and unusual.

Just as he was about to kiss her they had been interrupted. Richard had rented a small boat and they were riding in said boat across the pond. The boat tipped over causing them both to fall into the freezing water. And thus, the almost kiss was ruined.

And that wasn't the only problem that they came across.

Richard's many fan-girls and Kitten Moth had proved to be a problem as well as Xavier Redd. The fan-girls and Kitten would throw themselves at Richard when ever they had the chance to. Kitten would go that extra length and push herself against Richard. And although Kori wanted to rip the girl's eyes out, she couldn't. She had no right to. Her and Richard weren't dating officially. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend.

Kori wasn't the only one with these conflicting emotions.

Richard had yet to discover if he loved Kori but he did care about her, more then he's ever had any other girl. He just wanted to do things right with her and threat her right.

But sometimes it was hard to do that with Xavier hanging over her shoulder. It came to Xavier's attention that he was losing the bet so now he tried everything he could to be closer to Kori. Many attempts had failed but there were a few that succeeded, making Richard one unhappy camper in the process.

So, Richard decided to voice his feelings to Roy and Xavier as they all sat in his living room. Richard decided to play it cool and act calm and collected.

"You bastard! I saw you today at lunch. What were you doing with your hands all over Kori like that?"

So much for cool, calm and collected.

"It's called a hug and I have every right to hug her." Xavier shot back. "We're still in on this bet jackass!"

Roy decided to intervene before a fight broke out, "Will you both shut up and sit down!"

They did as they were told to, reluctantly and quietly.

Roy sighed with relief, glad he finally got them to stop, "I don't get you two at all. You both act like idiots."

"I'm not the idiot here. Richard's the idiot!" Xavier yelled, pointing a finger at said idiot. "He's acting like Kori is his girlfriend or something."

Something inside Richard clicked when Xavier said this. Him and Kori weren't boyfriend and girlfriend... _yet_. Richard smirked. He would just have to fix this little dilemma.

---------------

The weekend had finally arrived and Richard had met up with Kori, Roy, Donna, Victor, Karen, Garfield and Rachel at the mall. It was just a typical day at the mall between friends. So far the group had already eaten at the food court but as of right now, the boys had split up from the girls, heading off in opposite directions. The boys headed off to the arcade and as soon as Garfield and Victor stepped in they were lost in their own world of video games. Roy and Richard took this time to wander around the arcade and try their luck at a few games. During this time they also began a conversation.

"So..." Richard began absently. "What's the real reason why Xavier didn't want to come with us today?"

"He had a date." Roy said through gritted teeth as he tried to win at the claw machine for the tenth time.

Richard rose a brow, "With who?" Richard was a bit surprised at this information. He would have thought Xavier would have come to the mall with him and the others so he could be closer to Kori.

"Some girl named Tara." Roy said, finally giving up on the claw machine. "They were supposed to have a meeting under the sheets if you get my drift."

"Is he allowed to do that?" Richard asked. "I mean, with the bet and all..."

"It's allowed. If you want you can go off and get a girl right now. I'll cover for you."

"No thanks."

"What's the matter, Richard?" Roy asked while he playfully nudged his friend in the ribs. "I haven't seen the playboy side of you in like.. ever."

"Uh... it's complicated to explain." Richard said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, whatever you gotta say, just say it." Roy said. "I promise I won't say a thing to Xavier or the others."

"Alright." Richard paused and looked around, making sure no one was watching him and Roy. Richard turned to Roy and kept his voice low. "I think I may be in love with Kori."

Roy blinked and a wide smile spread on his face. Then... he burst out laughing. Roy slapped his knee and clutched his stomach. He was laughing so hard that tears spilled from his eyes. Richard rolled his eyes. He would have suspected teasing but this was just ridiculous. He hadn't expected his friend to laugh at his confession.

"Would you shut the hell up!" Richard yelled, glaring at his carrot-top friend.

Roy took a few minutes to compose himself and he patted Richard's back, "Man that was funny. I never knew you could pull of humor." Roy said with a smile on his face. "I mean, you, Richard Grayson and the word lover. Hilarious."

"Yeah... hilarious.": Richard couldn't believe it. He confessed his feelings and Roy didn't believe him. Roy thought that Richard was joking. Richard sighed, so much for getting advice.

"Oh man, I hate these things." Roy said, kicking the claw machine. "I can never win at them."

"Huh?" Richard wasn't even paying attention to Roy. He had missed his friends failed attempt at winning. "Move over and let me try."

Roy stepped to the side, "As your friend I should advise you that this game is impossible to beat and--"

"Done." Richard said suddenly, holding up a stuff animal. It was a green frog with a crown on it's head.

"How'd you do that?" Roy asked, still astonished by Richard's win.

Richard shrugged indifferently, "It was easy. You kind of loosened it up for me."

Roy rolled his eyes.

"Dudes, there you are." Garfield said with a wide smile on his face as he joined Richard and Roy with Victor by his side.

"You guys need anything?" Richard asked.

"Nah, but don't you think we should be meeting up with the girls by now?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, I wanna see Wicked Scary 5 already." Garfield said.

"Wicked Scary 5." Roy said with interest. "I forgot about that. Let's hurry up and get the girls."

"Ok, just one question though." Richard said. "Where did the girls go?"

Roy and Garfield had blank faces. They had no idea.

"Relax." Victor said indifferently. "This is why man made cell phones."

---------------

Kori moved to another rack of clothes with a content expression on her face. She had been a bit worried about meeting Donna but all her worries were washed away when the two started talking and they instantly became friends. As of right now the girls were looking through one of the many stores the mall had to offer. Kori, Karen and Donna had a hard time dragging Rachel into the store but they eventually prevailed and thus the mall of shopping adventure began. Though that may have been exaggerating. It was really just a way to blow off time before the girls had to go meet the boys.

As Kori wandered from rack to rack she couldn't help but wonder what Richard was doing right now. Was he having fun? Or was he bored? Maybe tired? Kori couldn't stop thinking about him. Cupid had released his arrow and she was hit. Kori had fallen head over heels in love with Richard. Now all she had to do was tell him... But that time was very, _very_, far away. But...

It he confessed that he felt the same way she would gladly admit her feelings. Though that wasn't likely. Besides the dates Kori had no idea where she stood in the world of Richard. Kori sighed, relationships were hard.

"Need to talk?"

Kori turned around and there stood Rachel. Kori nodded her head, "Some assistance would be most appreciated."

"Well..." Rachel waved her hand as a sign for Kori to speak.

"Oh! I require assistance when it comes to Richard."

"What about Richard?" Karen asked, suddenly popping up.

"Who needs relationship advice?" Donna asked, appearing as well.

"Um..." Kori bit her lip. "I was just wondering where I stood when it comes to Richard. We are not officially dating and we have not yet kiss--"

"What?" Donna was beyond surprised at this piece of information.

"Back up a minute." Karen said. "You and Richard haven't kissed yet?"

"It's the twilight zone." Rachel muttered.

"I do not understand." Kori said, clearly confused. "Why does this come as a shock to you all?"

"Remember how we told you Richard is a playboy." Rachel said. Kori nodded her head and she continued. "Well, it's not natural for a playboy to not kiss a girl they have been on a date with."

"Maybe it's friends with benefits." Said Donna.

"No." Karen said, her hand on her chin in thought. "I don't think it's that..."

"Friends with benefits?" Kori rose a brow.

"Maybe he truly admires his relationship with Kori."

Rachel snorted, "I doubt that."

Karen crossed her arms, "You're one to talk. You kept your relationship with Garfield a secret. Doesn't mean it's not meaningful."

"Pardon me, secret relationship?" Donna asked, cutting in. "Do tell me the dirty details."

Rachel glared, "There are no dirty details!"

"Oh please." Karen said with an all knowing look. "There has to be some dirty details or why all the secrets."

"Dirty details?" Kori found herself lost in the conversation."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Karen."

"And this is why I watch soap operas."

"Oh, what's your favorite one?"

"STOP!"

All eyes turned towards Kori in shock. Not once have they ever heard her blow up like that.

"I would like to save the details that are dirty and benefits of friends for another time but I truly need help with my problem with Richard." Kori said all in one breath.

"We're sorry, Kori." Said Karen. "We got caught up in the conversation."

"So, what do you need help with." Donna asked.

"I wish to know if Richard truly likes me as more than a friend."

"I can answer that for you. The answer is no."

All eyes turned to the side. Standing there was none other than Kitten in all her pink and bitchy glory. She had a wicked grin on her face as she glared at the small group of girls in front of her.

"What do you want, Kitten?" Rachel asked, glaring at the blonde before her.

"Can it, Roth." Kitten said. "I was just answering a question." Kitten looked at Kori, "What's your name?"

"Kori Anders."

"Well, Kori, you see, Richard could never like you because he likes me. So whatever crush you have on him now is best to be forgotten."

"You're one to talk, Kitten." Karen said. "Richard has rejected you one to many times. You haven't a chance with him."

"That's because he hasn't realized his love for me." Kitten shot back. "And if I don't have a chance with him what makes you think your little friend here does? She's just the new girl with the pretty face."

With that said Kitten walked away. All eyes went to Kori who was looking at the ground. A tear hit the ground and a sob emitted from the red-head.

"Kori, don't listen to Kitten." Karen said, wrapping an arm around Kori's shoulders.

"Yeah, she's just being a bitch." Said Rachel. "As always."

"But what is she is right?" Kori asked as she brushed the tears away from her eyes. "What if Richard doesn't like me?"

"Of course he does." Donna said. "Richard's never been this way with a girl before. You must be special to him."

A small smile formed on Kori's lips, "Really?"

Donna smiled and gave a thumbs up, "Really."

"Well, now since that's settled, come on." Rachel said. "We have to go meet the boys."

---------------

Victor had called the girls and told them to meet up with him and the guys at the front of the water fountain. The water fountain was directly in the middle of the lobby of the mall. By the time the girls arrived they found the boys already waiting. Upon seeing Donna, Roy instantly went to her side and kissed her passionately on the lips. Victor kissed Karen on the cheek and they were lost in their own little world after that. Garfield wrapped and arm around Rachel and gave her a quick kiss, knowing she didn't like to publicly show affection in front of a lot of people.

During this time Kori kept her eyes on the ground. She couldn't help but be a bit envious of her friends. All of them in such a happy and heathy relationships while she was stuck in just the occasional date zone with Richard.

"Oh, Kori?"

Kori turned her head to the side, "Yes, Richard?"

"I, uh... got this for you." Richard held out the green stuff animal frog to her and his cheeks turned red.

Kori smiled and accepted his gift, "Thank you, Richard. I love it."

"Aww, isn't that cute." Garfield teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes and fought the urge to slap her boyfriend, "Shut up, Garfield."

"C'mon guys." Karen said. "We have to go if we want to catch that movie."

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I have to speak with, Kori." Richard said. "Alone."

Roy wiggled his eyebrows, "Okay but make it quick. You wouldn't want to miss the movie now, would you?"

Donna rolled her eyes and pulled Roy by his shirt as they walked along side Victor, Karen, Rachel and Garfield. Richard waited until they were out of earshot before turning to Kori.

"Hi." He said sheepishly.

"Greetings."

"Uh, Kori... I wanted to talk to you about something--well, more like ask you something." Richard cursed himself for being nervous. Only Kori had that type of effect on him.

"Go ahead, Richard." Kori said. "I am an ear."

"Actually that's 'I'm all ears'."

Kori colored and looked away, "Sorry."

"No, that's okay. I think it's cute..." Richard colored. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Kori giggled and nodded, "Please, what is it that you needed to ask of me?"

Richard sighed deeply, "I'm just gonna get straight to the point..." Richard looked into Kori's eyes and felt like he could melt. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

Kori blinked and rose a brow, "I do not understand."

"Kori... will you be my girlfriend?"

Kori was literally speechless. She was waiting for the day when Richard would ask her this question. Kori concluded that this meant he truly did like her. She was in such a state of bliss that she didn't even notice the stares of the people around her.

"Kori... I kind of need and answer here." Richard said with a small smile.

He was praying she said yes. Richard truly did like her. Not only because of her good looks but her personality as well. He wasn't even thinking about the bet when he popped the question to her. All he cared about was her. The bet didn't even matter right now. All that mattered to him was Kori.

"Yes.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Kori said. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

The crowd muttered an 'aww' except for one person. Kitten Moth was fuming as she stomped away. Little did Kori and Richard know their friends were also watching.

"Kiss!" Donna yelled. Eyes turned towards her and she shrugged. "What? I like romance."

Donna was loud enough for both Richard and Kori to hear her. Richard blushed at Kori but grinned at the same time. He shrugged and smiled at her. Richard wrapped his arms around Kori and pushed his lips on to hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. Both of them couldn't be happier at the moment.

Victor grinned and crossed his arms, "Well it's about time."

--------------------

**Big special thanks to all those who reviews last chapter. Thank you all so much!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Pool Party

**Chapter 10 - Pool Party**

**--------------------**

The doors to Jump City High School opened up wide and heads turned to see the new couple that walked through the front doors, hand in hand. Richard Grayson looked like his usual self with spiked hair, leather jacket and black shades but he was different today. The difference showed in his smile. His cool smile which shined brighter than the sun with happiness.

His new mood was caused by the girl holding his hand. Kori Anders, the beautiful red-head that showed up only months ago wore a smile on her face that matched Richard's. She was happy and her happiness was caused by Richard.

A idiot could have solved this puzzle.

Richard Grayson had a new girlfriend; Kori Anders.

The girls wept as Richard passed them by, sadden that they missed their chance to be with the prince. The boys groaned as Kori passed them by, sadden that they missed their chance to be with the new hottie.

Their were mixed feelings about the couple, but one feeling stood out like a million bucks; jealousy. Kitten Moth loathed Kori Anders now more then ever but her jealousy was nothing compared to Xavier Redd. Xavier narrowed his eyes as the couple passed him by. There was no way he was going to let this ruin his chances at winning the bet.

---------------

The day passed by and both Richard and Kori were glad that it was lunch. Class had been tuff on the both of them. Kitten kept harassing Kori and flirting with Richard when they were in the halls. Not to mention the questions being thrown at them. You could have mistaken them for a Hollywood couple.

As soon as it was lunch time Richard sought out Kori. When he found her he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around, emitting giggles from the girl. Richard smiled, Kori was like his star. She made his day brighter when it was dark. He placed her down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Kissing her was like magic to him.

Students stopped walking and got a good look at the scene.

After a little bit of French kissing Richard pulled away from Kori and rested his forehead against hers.

"Did I ever tell you that you're an excellent kisser?" He asked.

Kori giggled, "No, you have not. Have I ever told you that you are very handsome."

"Yes, you have. And I think you're beautiful." Richard said and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"As much as I am enjoying this we must go join our friends for lunch."

Richard pouted, "Fine."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, loving the feel of her so close to him. They walked over to their table which consisted of the whole gang, both Richard's friends and Kori's. Whatever differences between the two groups had been resolved long ago and now they all shared a bond.

"Hey, it's about time you love birds showed up." Victor said with a grin. "We've been waiting for you two."

"Our apologies, Victor." Kori said as she tool a seat by Richard, leaning her forehead on Richard's shoulder.

"Does this mean we can eat pizza now." Garfield asked Karen with a hopeful look.

"Yeah, Garfield, go ahead." Karen said with a wave of her hand.

"Booya! Pizza time!" Victor said with excitement as he dove in for a slice of pizza covered in pepperoni. Garfield mimicked his actions but with a cheese only pizza slice.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Boys and their food. Classic."

"Hey now, what about you girls." Roy said, trying to make a point. "You be the ones hogging all the chocolate and ice cream when you're upset."

"Girls do not do that." Donna said sharply, slapping Roy over the head. She turned her head and smiled sheepishly at the girls. "Sorry, he watches too much tv."

"Tell me about it." Said Karen. "It takes a wrench to pry these two away from the tube."

"Hey!"

"Does not!"

Karen laughed gleefully at Victor and Garfield's outburst. Rachel rolled her eyes and took a bite of her pizza.

"What about you, Kori." Donna said, turning towards the red-head that didn't have carrot colored hair. "Does Richard have any annoying habits?"

"Richard..." Kori put a finger to her chin in thought. She smiled at Donna. "No, I can't think of anything. Richard is close to perfect."

"Same goes to you sweetheart." Richard said with a smile as he wrapped a free arm around Kori's waist and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Kori felt her heart flutter when Richard called her sweetheart. It made her feel like she was special to him. She knew he was special to her, she just had yet to voice her feelings. So far their relationship has been perfect, even though it was still early and minus the evil glares of any one jealous and hateful. Other then that Kori found herself enjoying her time with Richard and cherished every second she spent with him and her friends. Life in America had proved to be wonderful to Kori and she was content with her life.

Xavier looked at the newly couple with loathing. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Richard, he was really, but the bet was still on and Xavier Redd never walked away from a bet or lost one for that matter. It was time for him to make his final move and try to win it all.

"Hey, Richard." Xavier began, getting the ebony haired boy's attention. "I heard Bruce is out of town for a couple of days. Is that true?"

"Uh, yeah. It is." Richard rose a brow. "Why?"

"I was thinking maybe we could throw a pool party at your house. You know, in honor of you and Kori."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Roy said, not aware of Xavier's evil plot at all, but merely in the mood for a party.

"A pool party?" Questioned Kori, looking at Richard.

"It's kind of like what we did when you first came here." Explained Richard. "Only bigger and with more guest."

"Oh, that day was most enjoyable." Kori said with a warm smile. "Can we do it again, Richard? Please."

Richard smirked, "Well if my girl wants a party she'll get a party." Richard looked at the others. "You guys in?"

Rachel shrugged, "Sure, why not. It might be fun."

Victor, Garfield and Roy gave a thumbs up while Donna and Karen gave a small nod. Richard looked at Kori who smiled at him.

Richard smirked, "Well alright then, pool party at my house!"

Xavier grinned, this was perfect.

---------------

It was a bright afternoon and a warm day outside. It was so nice outside that Richard decided to take Kori out on a date. The pool party would take place in a couple of days and Richard was making sure to spend as much time with Kori as possible since in a couple of days he would have to entertain a house full of guest. He would have to keep a good eye on Bruce's antiques since most people decided to use them as footballs during one of Richard's party.

But Richard's concern wasn't on the preparation for the party but rather on Kori.

Richard was attached to Kori. He wanted to be with her every minute of everyday and when they were apart he would think about her. Richard was falling in love with her, that is if he hasn't already. He loved everything about Kori, her looks and her personality. For once in his life he was in a committed relationship. This was unfamiliar territory to him but he willingly walked the line with Kori by his side. She was worth it, she was special and Richard was glad to call her his girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" Kori asked sweetly as she reached out to hold Richard's hand. The weather outside was so perfect the two had decided to go for a stroll through the park.

"It's nothing much, nothing you should worry about." Richard said as he gripped the small box inside his leather jacket pocket.

"Oh no." Kori stepped in front of him. "You tell me what's wrong right now mister."

Richard laughed gleefully, "You're cute when you are being stubborn." He smirked. "Then again you're cute all the time."

Kori blushed, "You're just trying to distract me."

"You know me to well." Richard grabbed her hand gently. "C'mon, let's sit down for awhile."

They walked off the trail and took a seat on the soft grass. The spot they were in had a great view of the pond and Kori giggled at the playful ducks going for a swim. They were in perfect harmony and Richard couldn't think of a better time than now to give Kori her gift.

"Kori..."

"Hmm?"

"I... I have something that I want to give you." Richard said, sounding a bit nervous. He hated it when he was nervous.

Kori moved a bit closer to him, leaning on her hands, "What is it, Richard?"

"Well... um... here." He said quickly, holding out the small velvet box for her.

Kori took it gingerly and looked at Richard. He gave a short nod to let her know it was alright to open and Kori couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes. He was eager and worried at the same time. Was he afraid she wouldn't like his gift? Kori doubted that, anything and everything was precious to her when it came to Richard. Kori opened the box and gasped, covering her mouth with her eyes wide in shock.

"It's... It's..."

Richard sighed, "You hate it right? I'm sorry, Kori, it's just--"

"I love it!"

Richard blinked, "You do?"

Kori nodded with a broad smile gracing her features. Richard gifted Kori with a heart shaped locket that was pure gold and engraved with a star on it's front along with a single amethyst stone. Richard had never gotten a girl jewelry before but judging by Kori's happy face he'd say he did a pretty good job.

"Richard, thank you so much."

"Look on the back." Richard said. "There's a message."

Kori did as she was told. Written on the back of the locket was a single word; star.

"You brought happiness and light into my life." Richard said softly. "You're me shining star, Kori."

"Will you put it on for me?" Kori asked, her cheeks turning a slight red. "Please."

Richard smiled, "Of course."

Quickly moving her hair out of the way Richard placed the necklace around Kori's neck and clasped the lock. He placed a single, warm kiss on her neck and grinned at her. She turned around to face him and suddenly there was a change.

Eyes were cloudy with passion and the two teens kissed. It was simple at first but then it happened once more, this time Richard cupped her cheek and the kiss was a bit harder. How it happened, they weren't sure, but Kori was now laying on her back with Richard hovering above her. Each kiss got longer and deeper and by now Richard was asking for entrance into her mouth. Kori accepted.

This experience was mind blowing and filled with pure bliss. Richard had his hand on Kori's hip and was ready to place his hand on her thigh when bliss came crashing down upon them.

Someone tossed a frisbee right in their direction and Richard was hit on his head. If that wasn't a mood killer than the dogs chasing the frisbee were for they jumped all over Richard and Kori to get their toy back. Once the frisbee was in their possession the dogs ran off barking.

Silence engulfed the teen couple.

"Kori... I'm sorry." Richard felt the urge to apologize even though no harm was technically done. "I don't want you to think I was... you know..."

"It is alright, Richard." Kori said softly. "I know you would never rush me into something I am uncomfortable with. Besides, I am sure we would have stopped ourselves in time anyway."

Richard blushed, "Yeah..."

Kori smiled and kissed Richard tenderly. She pulled away and stared deep with in his eyes, "I trust you, Richard. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

She embraced him and Richard could feel a giant lump in his throat. His feelings for Kori had passed way beyond the limits of the bet and sooner or later Richard would have to talk with Xavier.

---------------

It was the day of the pool party and almost everyone in Jump City High had come to Wayne Manor. There was no adults since Bruce was away on business and Alfred was away for a short trip in London. This meant the whole house was under teenage control. Normally Richard loved a party like this but not this time. This time he had a girlfriend who he wanted to spend time with. But unfortunately Richard was stuck with playing 'goalie' and looking for Xavier which was no where to be seen.

Richard really had to talk to his friend. He had to let Xavier know that the bet couldn't continue any further.

Little did Richard know that his friend was outside by the pool watching Kori with lust filled eyes.

Kori was sitting on a lawn chair not that far from the pool, her eyes downcast as she rubbed her thumb over the locket Richard gave her. Since the beginning of this party she had seen little of Richard, or any of her other friends, so she stayed in one spot, a bit shy to do anything else. She sighed, the pounding music and blinding lights were... alright, but not really her style. She would have preferred a quiet evening with her friends.

"Hey, Kori."

Kori gasped and looked up. It was Xavier, standing there with a cool smile and a red plastic cup in hand.

"Xavier." Kori didn't want to admit it but she was a bit relieved to see Xavier since he was a familiar face. Then again this was Xavier, the guy she had a strained friendship with. Perhaps she was better off sitting alone.

"So, are you enjoying the party so far?" Xavier asked.

Kori shook her head, "To be honest... no."

"Aw, that's just because you aren't used to this type of thing. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

Kori didn't reply to him.

"You know what will make you feel better, a drink." He handed her his cup. "Here, take this."

Kori eyes the drink apprehensively, "Is this... beer?"

Xavier grinned, "It is."

Kori quickly handed him back his cup, "I do not drink."

"How about I get you a soda then." Xavier said. "Sounds good?"

Kori nodded and Xavier walked away. He got Kori's soda but before he gave it to her he slipped something in it. Xavier returned minutes later with a smirk on his face.

"Here."

Kori took the cup from his hands, "Thank you." She said before taking small sips of her drink, unaware of Xavier's actions.

Xavier smirked, this would be easier than he thought...

"Xavier!"

Or not.

A slim blonde pushed her way through the crowd and walked up to Xavier, "We need to talk. Right now." She hissed.

"Not now, Tara." He snapped. "I'm busy."

"To busy to call?" She snapped back, crossing her arms while glaring at him.

Xavier rolled his eyes. This wasn't apart of his plan. He had to get rid of Tara and quick, "I'll be right back, Kori. Wait here."

Kori hiccuped and nodded, suddenly feeling a bit out of it.

Xavier pulled Tara away from the crowd and talked with her. After much convincing and sweet words Tara kissed Xavier goodbye with a promise to see him later. Xavier sighed and checked his watch. That had took longer than he expected. He quickly made his way back to Kori and when he got back to where she was sitting his eyes widened in shock. She was gone.

"Oh shit..."

---------------

Richard leaned against the wall in the living room in frustration. If someone decided to play football with another one of Bruce's vases Richard would just lose it. Richard scanned the room with his eyes and that's when he saw a familiar red-head walking rather dizzily. Richard quickly went to her side and caught her just as she was about to trip.

A giggled escaped her lips and she looked up with a smile on her face, "Hi, Richard!"

"Kori?" Richard was shocked by the way she sounded, almost tipsy. "Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know." She said, putting a hand to her head. "I feel funny."

"Come on." Richard said with concern. "Maybe you should lay down for awhile."

Kori didn't reply and allowed him to lead her up the stairs, his arm wrapped around her waist. For some reason, this excited her. Her mind was racing and everything became blurry and the only thing that was clear to her was Richard and the feeling of uncontrollable lust.

Richard opened up the door to his room, thinking it would be best if Kori rested in here for the time being. Guest rooms always were taken during parties like these. They walked into the room and before Richard could react, Kori broke away from him and kicked the door close. She eyed Richard with mischievous eyes. Richard rose a brow, he had never seen Kori like this, to be honest it worried him. He didn't smell alcohol on her so he wasn't sure what could be the cause of her new behavior.

"Kori, maybe–"

His sentence went unfinished as Kori crashed her lips on to Richard's. She was pulling at his shirt and rubbing his shoulders. It was as if she couldn't get enough of him. And although Richard was enjoying this, _really _enjoying this, he pulled away. This didn't feel right to him. It was as if Kori was a completely different person.

"Kori, what's gotten into you?"

She answered him by removing his belt and tossing it to the side.

"I want you, Richard. Make me yours." She said with a voice that sounded so unlike her as she kissed Richard's neck.

Richard was so involved with the motion of her lips and her request that he didn't even notice the flip in her personality any more. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed, climbing above her. She sought out his lips and kissed him hard. Her fingers absently began to unbutton his shirt while Richard kissed her neck, trailing wet kisses lower until he got to her collar bone. Richard was lost in her touch, her taster, her smell and as he began to inch his way up her thigh he stopped at the sound of her voice. Kori's true voice, one that wasn't driven by lust or the drug that they were both unaware of.

"I love you, Richard."

--------------------

**Sorry about the late update you guys but hopefully this chapter was good enough. I hoped you all enjoyed it. **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chemicals React

**Chapter 11- Chemicals React**

---------------------

Richard had done a lot of thinking. So much his head began to throb. He sighed deeply as he recalled the memories of last night.

Him and Kori were all over each other. The passion between them was like fire. The kisses were hot and Richard wanted more. She felt so warm pressed up against him and her skin was so soft. It was so wild and out of control, nothing like their usual make out session. Richard was sure him and Kori were going to go all the way.

That was until she said those four small, yet very large in meaning, words.

_'I love you, Richard.'_

Once she said that Richard found himself unable to continue. His whole body went numb yet he willed himself to stop her burning kisses. He couldn't sleep with her after that, it wouldn't be fair.

Richard sighed again and pulled the girl that was resting on his chest tighter to him. He looked down at the sleeping Kori in his arms. She was beautiful when she slept.

After Richard took control of the situation he managed to get Kori to take one of Bruce's sleeping pills. She fell like a rock in deep slumber. Richard placed her on his bed and crawled in with her, not wanting to leave her side. He didn't care about the party and focused all his attention on the red-head.

This time Richard sighed in guilt. Had he focused on Kori during the party then maybe none of this would have happened. Richard had smelt no alcohol in her breath and no smoke on her clothes so he was sure she wasn't high or drunk. The only possible solution to her behavior last night was if someone slipped something in her drink.

That was it, he was sure of it. But who could have done it?

Richard didn't have the time to think about that. He had a different dilemma on his hands.

Kori had said she loved him and Richard was 99 percent sure she meant it. The thought of someone loving him, the thought of Kori loving him, sent chills up his spine.

Richard looked at Kori once again and smiled. He kissed her forehead gently, being careful as to not wake her up. Richard couldn't imagine his life with out Kori in it. His feelings for her were real and he didn't want to lose her.

Which is why he decided to tell her the truth.

It was only fair after all. It wouldn't be right if she continued to love him, continued to be with him , with out knowing why all of this happened in the first place. Richard just prayed she would understand and wouldn't hate him.

Kori began to stir in his arms and eventually her green orbs opened.

Kori felt lost and confused. She had no idea where she was or what had happened but then she noticed something. She actually noticed two things.

The first thing was that this wasn't her room. The white painted walls was a dead give away. Kori had purple colored walls in her room. The next thing she noticed was the fact that she was in someone's bed. She looked up and saw Richard smiling at her.

"Hi there." He said softly.

So, she had no memory of last night and she was in a boy's bed with him in it. Kori recalled the three c's; calm, cool and collected. But right now, in this moment, the three c's did not help her one bit.

Kori screamed. It was a ear-splitting scream that had the power to shake the entire manor. Richard quickly clamped his hand over her mouth. Kori blinked at him.

"I bet you want some answers as to why you are here, huh?" Richard asked. Kori nodded and he removed his hand. "Long story short, something happened to you and we almost had... you know... But I stopped it! I swear!" Richard said quickly.

Kori sighed, "I... believe you."

"Kori, listen, I know you don't--wait... what?"

Kori giggled a little, "I believe you."

Richard sighed with relief. The room suddenly turned silent.

"Richard?"

"What is it, Kori?"

"You said something happened to me." Kori said. "What happened to me?"

"I'm not so sure myself." Richard said honestly. "Did you drink something or eat anything last night at the party?"

"I had one soda."

Richard nodded, "A soda... I'm pretty sure someone slipped something in your drink, Kori."

Kori rose a brow, "What would someone slip in my drink? And why?"

"A drug. What kind, I'm not sure." Said Richard. "As to why I'm not sure either. I just wonder who could have done it."

Kori nodded, "Richard, can you explain more as to what happened between us."

Richard blushed, "Well, the drug that you took was most likely something used to increase... emotions and stuff like that... and, um... It made you act different, in a more sexy way..."

"You think I am sexy?" Kori asked while smirking at him.

"You have no idea." Richard blushed. "Wait a minute..."

Kori began to laugh.

"Oh you are so going down." Richard said playfully and he grabbed his pillow.

He made a move to smack her with his pillow but Kori was quicker and hit him with the other pillow that was on his bed. They had a short pillow fight until both of them collapsed on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Aren't you upset?" Richard asked after a long pause.

Kori looked at him, "Why would I be?"

"You know, because of what happened." He said.

Kori dwelled on his words and shook her head no, "What's done is done. There was no real harm done so I believe it would be best to leave it behind us."

Richard nodded in understanding and attempted to change the subject, "Are you hungry?" He asked. "I could make you something."

"That would be nice." Kori said softly. "Do you need some assistance?"

It was at that moment when Richard recalled a past date they him and Kori shared. She had surprised him by being the one to ask him out on a date. She invited him over to her house in what was supposed to be a romantic date. Richard had to admit, it was sweet of Kori to make him dinner but her cooking skills weren't as sweet. The date ended with the two of them cuddling on the couch with a movie and a box of ordered pizza.

"I'll take care of the food." Richard said quickly.

---------------

Once Richard had offered to make food the two left his room and headed downstairs hand in hand.

"So, what would my lovely girlfriend like for breakfast?" Richard asked cheekily.

Kori put a finger to her chin in thought. She smiled, "Pancakes!"

Richard chuckled, "Pancakes it is."

Richard gazed at Kori. Her smile was wonderful. He sighed inside. He had thought it over, after breakfast he would tell Kori the truth. He couldn't put it off for long and he knew it would have to be done sooner or later. They reached the foyer and someone began to knock at the door. Richard rose a brow, he wasn't expecting company.

"I wonder who that can be." Kori said out load. It was bit early for visitors.

"I'll tell you what." Richard said, facing her. "I'll answer the door and you can go to the kitchen and get every thing ready. Deal?"

"Deal." Kori said quietly and she kissed his lips. "Don't take long."

Richard smiled, "Give me five minutes, tops."

Kori giggled and walked her way over to the kitchen. She had been in Wayne Manor more than enough times to find her own way to the kitchen. Once Kori was out of sight Richard made his way to the door. When he opened the door he was shocked at who he saw.

"Xavier, what are you doing here?" Richard asked as he slapped hands with his friend.

"We need to talk." Xavier said. "Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." Richard said as he stepped to the side and let his friend come inside. "So, what is it we need to talk about?"

Xavier smirked, "I think you know. Everyone is talking about it."

Richard narrowed his eyes, "About what?"

"You and Kori."

"Listen, Xavier... I've actually been wanting to talk about this whole situation with Kori."

"Say no more." Xavier said, waving his hand. "I can admit when I've lost."

"Lost?" Richard rose a brow. Just what the hell was going on here?

"Don't act like you don't know. You won the bet!" Xavier said sounding a bit annoyed. "Gee, does sleeping with a girl take away your memory or something?"

"Xavier, you got it all wrong." Richard said quickly.

Xavier shook his head, "No, Richard, I understand. Everyone saw you and Kori go upstairs and not come down. Someone even told me he saw you and Kori slip inside your bedroom."

"But it's not what you think--"

"Listen, you won. You don't have to feel bad for me or anything." Xavier said as he dangled a pair of keys in front of Richard. "As promised you get my car." Xavier placed the keys in Richard's hand and chuckled, "Enjoy the ride but I think you would rather have another ride with... Kori... Oh shit."

Seeing the look on Xavier's face and how he completely froze up Richard already knew what was going on. Richard slowly turned around and sure enough, just like he thought, Kori was standing right there. The expression on her face was enough to tear Richard apart. Her eyes were wide and filled with a number of emotions; shock, disbelief and hurt.

"Kori..." Richard took a step forward and she instantly took a step back. "Kori... just let me explain."

Kori shook her head in protest, tears rolling down her cheeks and she took another step back, inching her way to the door. She quickly turned around and opened the door, trying to make a run for it.

"Kori!" Richard quickly took off after her. He caught up with her at the front gates of Wayne Manor and grabbed her arms, stopping her from getting away.

"Let go of me, Richard!" Kori yelled as she struggled to break free.

"Kori, you don't understand. I was going to tell you!"

She instantly froze and he let go.

"Please, can't we just talk about this." Richard begged.

Kori turned around to face him and glared at him, "I can't believe I trusted you." Her hand wrapped around the locket dangling from her necklace and she clutched it. In one swift yank she tore the necklace off her neck and threw it at Richard's feet, tears dripping down from her eyes. "I... I hate you!"

Richard's face drained of blood when he heard those words come from her lips.

Kori took this chance and ran once more. This time Richard didn't chase after her.

He fell to his knees and gingerly picked up the necklace she threw at him. He clutched it in his hand and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Kori..."

--------------------

**I am SO sorry this chapter took so long. I've been working on my other stories and with school and junk... I'm just SO sorry.**

**Big thank you to Royalfire14 for being the 100 reviewer! Thank you so much! You rock! All of you guys are awesome!**

**I hoped everyone liked this chapter!**

**REVIEW**


	12. Fighter

**Chapter 12 - Fighter**

--------------------

Kori couldn't believe what happened. She couldn't believe that Richard, the one she gave her heart to, could be so cruel. She trusted him, believed that he was a good guy despite all the warnings her friends gave her. He lied to her. Their whole relationship had been a lie. He used her to win some bet and she fell right into it. Kori cursed herself, she felt like a fool.

She told him she hated him. Her heart was broken now thanks to him and it broke even more when she said those words. She had said those words out of anger, she hadn't meant them. The look on Richard's face when she said those words to him... He looked so hurt.

Kori shook her head. The last thing she needed was to feel sorry for him. He didn't deserve her sympathy. He didn't deserve her trust. He didn't deserve her friendship. And he damn sure didn't deserve her love. Richard was nothing more than a liar.

It was over between them. There was nothing more to be said and so she ran. Kori ran away from Wayne Manor with tears running down her cheeks. She ran all the way home and up the stairs to her room. She jumped on her bed and began to sob.

How could he do this to her? She loved him... It was all wrong. Nothing made sense anymore. Kori truly believed that Richard was the one, that he cared about her, but now...

When Kori was younger her mother would rock her back and forth and stroke her hair any time she was upset. She would whip away the tears and whisper words of comfort in her ear. Then, her father would come and scoop her up and give her a free piggy-back ride. He would take her down the stairs and either offer to push her on the swing or a sweet snack.

They weren't there for anymore. They were gone, just like Richard. Kori was all alone. Her sister and uncle were all the way in Italy. Though Kori never revealed it to her friends, she had come to Jump City alone. Her uncle had his own family to attend to and her sister was living her dream.

A thought suddenly entered Kori's mind.

She wasn't alone, she had friends. Victory, Garfield, Rachel and Karen. Kori couldn't call Roy or Donna seeing as how they were Richard's friends first.

Kori whipped her tears from her cheeks but they still continued to fall from her eyes. She picked up her phone and decided to call Karen and Rachel first.

Karen, Rachel and the boys arrived in no time when they got Kori's call. It didn't take them long to drag the truth out of Kori and when they did they were furious. Rachel shook her head. This is exactly why she didn't trust Richard. Victor sighed, he had really thought Richard had changed. Garfield was angry and offered to fight Richard on Kori's behalf but his suggestion was shot down by Rachel who said he couldn't even fight off a fly.

Seeing as how the others weren't really helping the situation Karen pushed them out. Once the others were out of the room Karen had managed to calm Kori down and get the red-head to fall asleep. Kori was to exhausted and fell into a deep sleep.

---------------

It was Monday and the students of Jump City High couldn't stop talking about the party held by Richard during the weekend. Richard, however, could care less about what everyone had to say about the party. Normally he would have bask himself in the glory of throwing a successful party but he didn't have time for such trivial things. He needed to find Kori. He had to talk to her.

It had hurt him deeply when she ran away from him yesterday and it hurt him when she told him that she hated him.

Richard for the first time in his life had been told by a girl, the same girl, that she loved and hated him. And it all happened within the course of 24 hours.

How freakish was that?

But Richard couldn't dwell on those words right now. He needed to win Kori back. He needed her. With in the time they spent together he had grown accustomed to her. She was, after all, his shining star.

That's when he saw her. Not that far away from where he was standing stood Kori looking completely miserable. Richard hated himself right about now, knowing that it was his doing that made Kori so depressed.

Richard gulped and made his way over to her.

"Kori?"

She ignored him. Richard tried again.

"Kori."

Still no response. Richard could feel himself becoming frustrated.

"Kori, would you just talk to me please?!"

She slammed her locker door shut and turned her back to him, "I have nothing to say to you."

Kori began to walk away but Richard was never one to give up so easily. He followed her and easily caught up to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her stop. Richard opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a painful gasp. Richard was so focused on Kori he failed to notice that her friends were nearby. And when Richard placed his hand on her shoulder they sprung into action like bodyguards. Karen and Garfield had created a wall between Richard and Kori, their shoulders were next to each other, crushing Richard's arm in the process.

Richard pulled his hand away, looking away from Karen and Garfield. That's when he felt a hand clutch his shoulder. Richard turned his head and saw it was Victor. Rachel appeared by Kori's side.

"You have a lot of nerve to be following Kori after what you did to her." Garfield said with narrowed eyes, crossing his arms.

"Look, guys--" Richard tried to reason with them but was cut off.

"Save your excuses." Karen said coldly. "We don't want to hear them. And neither does Kori."

"But--"

"Stay away from Kori, Richard." Victor warned. "You put her through enough already."

Kori looked sadly at Richard who held her gaze. He was silently pleading with her to listen to him. Kori quickly looked away.

"Come on, Kori." Said Rachel. "Let's go."

With that said they lead Kori away, leaving a broken Richard behind.

---------------

Having Kori reject him had made Richard's ego plummet to the ground and his mood was visible for all to see, especially his friends; Xavier and Roy. And instead of trying to raise Richard's spirits Xavier and Roy weren't of much help.

"Oh come on, Richard." Roy said, sounding annoyed. "Get over her already. You got what you needed so move on."

Richard placed his head on his hand, "You don't understand, Roy. Kori was special to me."

Xavier snorted and Richard glared at him.

"Is there something you need to say, Xavier?" Richard asked with venom leaking from his words.

"Yeah." Xavier said while glaring at Richard. "Stop acting like a wuss. Kori's gone, so what."

"Shut the hell up!" Richard yelled, absolutely furious. "It's your fault she's gone!"

"Don't yell at me, it's your own fault." Xavier said, narrowing his eyes. "How was I supposed to know that she slept over after you two did it."

"We didn't do anything! I didn't sleep with her!"

Both Xavier and Roy wore shocked faces.

"Wait... so you and Kori didn't have sex?" Roy asked.

"So that's why you didn't take my car keys." Xavier said with a smirk. When Kori had run off Richard had returned to the manor and asked Xavier to leave, still refusing to take Xavier's car keys. "I thought you didn't take it because you were feeling guilty but the truth is you never won the bet. Well I guess that means Kori is still on the market--"

Before Xavier could finish his sentence Richard punched him. The assault didn't end there, Richard went as far as to tackle Xavier to the ground. Roy tried to separate the two but to no avail. It wasn't until the teachers stepped in that the fight ended.

---------------

It was the end of Kori's lunch period and she sighed as she made her way to class. Kori had managed to avoid Richard all day, minus that incident in the morning, but she wasn't looking forward to her next class. Her next class she shared with Richard. And it would be hard to ignore him seeing as she sat next to him. Maybe she could change her seat...

"Well, well, well... if it isn't little miss Kori Anders."

Kori stopped in her tracks and looked up. Standing before her was Kitten Moth.

"Where's Richard?" Kitten asked while wearing a wicked grin on her face, "You two wouldn't happen to be fighting right now would you?"

"I believe that is none of your concern." Kori said tartly. Kori took a step to the side but Kitten blocked her.

"If it involves Richard then it does." Kitten said. "I just wanted to know if the rumors about you two breaking up is true so I can have him."

Kori narrowed her eyes, "Do with him what you will. I don't care anymore."

Kori began to walk away but stopped when Kitten began to speak again.

"So you have sex with a guy and then you just break up with him? Aren't you just everyone's favorite whore--"

Kori had enough of Kitten insults and couldn't take any more. All the anger she had been feeling was released at once when Kori punched Kitten, cutting off whatever the blonde was saying. Kori had Kitten at her mercy when the teachers finally separated them.

--------------

All the students in Jump City High had been released from school, all but four. When Richard walked in to the detention room he was more than surprised to see Kori there. It didn't come as a shock to him to see Kitten and Xavier there. Richard and Xavier were both given a detention for fighting but Richard wasn't completely sure why Kori was here. He had hunch, he had heard that Kitten gotten into a fight but Richard hadn't learnt all the details. He had other things on his mind.

Richard looked over and Kori and could tell she was avoiding his eyes. He sighed, he couldn't blame her for ignoring him after everything that he did to her.

A teacher walked in and stood behind the desk. He looked over at Richard, "Are you going to take a seat Mr. Grayson or are you just going to stand there?"

One whole hour had passed until the four students were released. Kitten quickly left, followed by Xavier and the teacher. Not one of them were a big fan of dealing with detention and couldn't wait to leave. Kori had taken her time, hoping to avoid the three people she shared detention with. Little did she know that Richard was waiting for her outside. Kori sighed and walked past him.

"Kori... please, will you just talk to me." Richard begged.

Kori stopped at the sound of his voice. He sounded so desperate...

"What do you want, Richard?" Kori asked as she turned around to face him but kept her eyes on the ground.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, and that I want one more chance."

Tears sprung to Kori's eyes but she quickly brushed them away.

"Kori, please..." Richard begged, sounding broken.

"I'm sorry, Richard... but I can't... I just can't." Kori said, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Because... you broke my heart."

With that said she turned and walked away from him, making no attempt to wipe away her tears.

--------------------

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I've been very busy. Okay, I have some news about this story... This story only has three more chapters to go before it ends.**

**So, if there's anyone who wants to beat me with bat you'll have to catch me first, haha! (runs away)**

**Ps- I hoped everyone liked this chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Remedy for Anger

**Chapter 13 - Remedy for Anger**

--------------------

The curtains to Richard's room were closed and all the lights were off. Richard had surrounded himself in pure darkness. He was laying flat on the floor looking up at the ceiling with foggy blue eyes, as if he was in a trance. The room was completely silent besides the soft melody of depressing music playing in the background.

Richard was one sad little boy.

He couldn't help it. With Kori gone he felt like he was trapped in a pit of despair with Xavier laughing up above him.

At the thought of Xavier Richard continued to lay unmoving and silent. Richard was angry at Xavier but his anger didn't show. It was as if he was a statue. The only movement Richard made was the rise and fall of his chest.

Richard had never let a girl get close to him emotionally before. He had surrounded himself with walls but somehow Kori forced her way in. She was in his heart now but when she left him it felt like someone had ripped his heart right out. All that was left of him was a empty shell.

The door cracked open casting a shimmer of light in the dark room.

"Oh for crying out loud..." Roy shook his head and opened the door fully, stepping inside Richard's room. Roy walked over to the radio and turned off the depressing music. "Come on dude, get up. We're leaving."

Richard didn't speak or move.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Roy asked, annoyed. "Get up!"

"Leave me alone..." Richard said in a pitiful voice.

"Look, I know you're hurting about Kori but you can't lock yourself up in your room and ignore everyone."

"Sure I can... Now if you would please leave and close the door I can get back to what I was doing." Richard said flatly.

There wasn't a trace of emotion in his voice and to be honest it both annoyed and creeped Roy out. Not once in his life had he ever seen Richard act this way. It was a bit scary but it was even more frustrating and Roy had enough. He walked over to Richard and kicked him. kicked him right on his side. Not once but twice.

"What the hell! You ass!" Richard yelled, his eyes a blaze.

"Oh..." Roy chuckled and smirked. "So now you wanna show some emotion."

Richard sat up, rubbing his side. "That hurt." He said irritability.

"I didn't kick you that hard." Roy said as he glanced around Richard's room. Particularly Richard's new music section. "What's with all the new music, you emo now or something?"

Richard snatched the cd Roy had been holding and tossed it behind him, uncaring where it landed or if it broke or not. Richard glared at Roy. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to treat your guest."

"Roy..." Richard growled, clenching his fist.

"Okay, calm down." Roy said, raising his hands in surrender. "You try to help a guy and he bites your head off. Classic."

"Get to the point, Roy." Richard said as he sat down on his bed, his eyes locked on the floor.

"Listen, I just need you to get dressed and come with me." Roy said. "That's all I ask."

"Do I have to?" Richard asked in a monotone voice that rivaled that of a goth.

"Just get dressed." Roy said as he reached the door. His hand was on the doorknob when he stopped and looked back at Richard. "Dude... you may wanna take a shower first before we go. You kinda stink, like really bad."

Richard glared at Roy and threw a pillow at him only for it to hit the door and fall to the ground due to Roy quickly closing the door and running away.

--------------

Not only was Kori haunted by the heartache Richard had caused her but she was also haunted by the memories they shared together. Almost everywhere she went reminded her of Richard. Her _own _room reminded her of Richard. Pictures, clothes, stuff animals... all little pieces of memories that made her think of Richard.

Kori didn't want anything to do with him. Not after what he did... So, she made a decision. Grabbing a empty box out of her closet Kori got to work. Anything that connected her to Richard had to go. Kori started with the stuff animals first. The first one she picked up was a green frog with a crown on it's head. This brought back memories. Kori remembered when Richard first gave it to her. It was right before he asked her to be his girlfriend. It was one of the happiest moments in her life... Now it was just a memory to be looked on with disgrace. Had she refused him she wouldn't be going through all this pain now.

Kori threw the stuff animal in the box along with anything else Richard gave her. That's when she moved to her closet once more and looked around the clothes that were carefully hung up. She finally came across what she was looking for, Richard's jacket. Kori carefully removed his jacket off the coat hanger and squeezed it tight, another memory creeping it's way in. Kori could remember clearly when Richard had given her his jacket. She was walking on the side of the road and Richard found her... Kori rolled up the jacket and threw it in the box. He was a liar. He only pretended to like her to win that stupid bet.

Once Kori was done packing up the stuff animals and his jacket she turned her attention to the most important and most hard to deal with of her memories shared with Richard. The pictures. Kori sighed deeply and got to work, taking all of the picture frames and photo albums. One particular picture caught Kori's eye and she traced her fingers over the front gently.

_Jump City was engulfed in the night sky with stars shining like diamonds. Down below on the pier was a carnival which Kori, Richard and their friends had decided to attend. Kori watched the fireworks in awe as she sat on top of the ferris wheel with Richard by her side._

_"Wonderful." Kori breathed out. "The carnival is truly magnificent. Don't you agree, Richard?"_

_"Yeah, the carnival is great but I'm just glad that I have you all to myself." Richard said while wearing a smirk on his face._

_Kori blushed and looked away. "You're just saying that..."_

_He cupped her chin and turned her face so they were eye to eye. His eyes had a serious edge to them, "Don't ever sell yourself short, Kori. You're a wonderful person, don't ever forget that."_

_"Richard..."_

_Kori could feel her heart beat faster and before she knew it Richard closed the distance between them. His hand on her cheek and her hand on his shoulder, their lips pressed together with fireworks exploding in the night sky... It was a picture perfect scene..._

_Well, that's how Gar viewed it anyway._

_The booth Kori and Richard were in touched down to the ground, not that they noticed for they were to wrapped up in each other. Gar however did notice and with a camera in hand quickly snapped a picture. The flash alerted Richard and Kori and they quickly pulled away to see Gar laughing sheepishly._

_"Um... surprise?"_

_Richard pounced and ran after Garfield, "Logan, give me that camera or you're a dead man!"_

_Kori giggled, before chasing after them._

A tear rolled down Kori's cheek followed by another and another.

It was really hard to forget about someone you're in love with but the pain was too much to bear. Kori still loved Richard but she couldn't deal with this. It was too much. She wanted him out of her life. It was time to erase him out of her life for good and Kori knew just how to do it. She eyed the phone sitting on her night stand and picked it up. She took a deep breath before dialing the number of the one person who could help her now.

After waiting for a couple of minutes the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello, Galfore... It's me Kori..."

--------------

The ride in Roy's car was silent, not that Richard minded. He didn't feel like having small talk. Earlier, when Richard and Roy first left Wayne Manor, Richard engaged Roy in conversation. He basically asked Roy where they were going and why but all Roy said was that he was taking them to his house. Roy never said why and Richard dropped the conversation.

The car came to a stop and Roy unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Roy began his way to the front door of his house but stopped when he saw Richard remained unmoving in the car.

"Dude, are you coming or what?" Roy asked as he looked back at Richard.

Reluctantly Richard got out of the car and followed Roy inside. Once Richard stepped inside and the door closed behind him he sighed in frustration, "Okay, Roy, what's this all about? I don't have time--"

Before Richard could complete his sentence he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and fell unconscious.

---------------

After talking with her uncle Galfore Kori came to a decision. Now all that was left to do was carry it through. Kori sighed and decided to pack her things but before she could even start she heard the doorbell from downstairs. Kori quickly pushed her suitcase under her bed and ran downstairs to open the door. When she did she was shocked at who she saw.

"Hey, Kori." Said Donna politely. "Mind if I come in?"

"Oh, sure." Kori said as she stepped to the side. "Of course you can come in."

Donna said her thanks and stepped inside, Kori closing the door behind her.

In all honesty Kori was beyond surprised to see Donna show up on her doorstep. Ever since Kori's falling out with Richard she had chosen to avoid Richard and his friends. Including Donna since she was Roy's girlfriend who was one of Richard's best friends.

"Donna, what are doing here?" Kori asked as she lead Donna to the living room.

"I wanted to talk to you." Donna said as she sat down besides Kori on the sofa. "I've gotten the feeling that you've been avoiding me since your breakup with Richard."

"Oh..." Kori looked away, feeling guilty.

"Kori, why did you two break up?" Asked Donna. "You two were like high school sweethearts."

Kori's head snapped up in shock to look Donna in the eye, "You mean... you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Kori's eyes left Donna's face and were fixed on the wooden floor below her, "Richard... he... made a bet with Xavier to see who could... sleep... with me first."

Donna gasped and her eyes widened in shock, "Kori..."

"I've been avoiding you... and for that I am sorry. I just thought... since..."

"Kori, I swear to you I knew nothing about that bet. If I did I would have stopped it."

Kori nodded her head but continued to look at the floor, "Please forgive me for misjudging you."

Donna waved her hand indifferently, "You had every right to assume the worst. I just hope that we can be friends."

Kori looked up and smiled which felt like the first time in ages to her and nodded her head, "I would like that."

"Good." Donna said, smiling as well. "Now how about we call the others and order up some pizza."

---------------

The pain from his head began to fade away and Richard slowly began to open his eyes, regaining his vision. He tried to move but found out he couldn't. Richard's eyes flew up in shock and panic began to bubble within him as he looked at himself. He was tied to a chair with his hands behind his back.

"What the..." Richard began to struggle.

"It's no use. We're tied up tight."

Richard snapped his head up and saw Xavier tied up to a chair as well.

"Okay... this is beyond weird." Richard said quietly. "What's going on here?"

"Roy, Wally and Garth knocked us both out and tied us up. They then locked us in the basement to work out our problems. And we can't leave until we do." Xavier said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because this whole thing is pointless and will be over soon." Xavier said coldly. "It's not like I'm gonna magically forgive you for what you did."

"What I did to you?" Richard asked completely shocked. He glared at Xavier. "What about what you did to me!"

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"You destroyed my relationship with Kori!"

"So what! She's just some chick!"

"She's more than just some chick! I care about her!"

Xavier stood silent after that, as did Richard. Xavier turned his head away and looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling guilty. It never really occurred to him that one girl could fight her way into Richard's heart.

"So... you and Kori really hit it off, huh?" Xavier asked after a long pause.

"Yeah... we did." Richard said softly.

"Listen, Richard... this isn't easy for me to say but I'm... sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

"So... are we buds again?"

"I guess you could say that." Richard said with a small smile.

"Hey, Richard." Xavier began. "Don't worry about this whole thing with Kori. These type of things always work themselves out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Richard said softly. "Thanks, Xavier."

"Thank me later once we're done kicking Roy's ass."

"Don't forget Garth and Wally."

The two began to laugh.

---------------

Donna and Kori had a little bit of alone time before the others came over and had a good chance to talk to each other one on one. The two quickly renewed their friendship with each other before the others arrived. Kori and Donna came to an understanding, Donna was both Kori and Richard's friend but Donna was never apart of his bet.

When the others arrived any conversation about Richard was put to rest and it was just Kori and her friends having a good time over pizza. Kori even went as far to invite Jenn who became a very good friend to her after her break up with Richard. The small group of friends sat in the living room to eat their pizza.

"Okay." Garfield said happily, a grin spreading across his face. "I have another one. What do you call a brain on ice?"

Everyone groaned.

"Garfield, you've been telling jokes nonstop for the last ten minutes." Said Rachel. "Don't you think it's time to give it a rest?"

"I thought you said you liked my jokes."

"Well..." Rachel shifted uncomfortably under Garfield's stare.

"Your jokes aren't funny!" Victor shouted. "Everyone knows it. Even Jenn."

Jenn nodded, "Victor's right."

Garfield stuck his tongue out on Victor, "You're just jealous that I'm funnier than you."

Kori looked on in amusement as Victor and Garfield began to bicker with each other. She was going to miss this...

"Friends?" Kori spoke over Victor and Garfield's voices. "I have an announcement to make."

Garfield and Victor stopped arguing at once and looked at Kori.

"What is it, Kori?" Karen asked.

Kori diverted her eyes from everyone's stares. This was harder than she thought but it had to be done. She looked up at them, "I am... moving."

---------------------

**Dun dun dun... Cliffy!**

**I hoped everyone liked this chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Kiss Yourself Goodbye

**Chapter 14 - Kiss Yourself Goodbye**

**--------------------**

Six shocked faces stared blankly back at the quiet red head. Victor, Karen, Garfield and Rachel couldn't believe what they were hearing. Kori was leaving? It couldn't be true.

"You're joking right?" Garfield asked Kori. "Please tell me that you're joking." He said pitifully.

Kori shook her head sadly, "I am sorry... but I am not joking."

Rachel sucked in a startled breath. During these past months her and Kori had bonded. Kori had became a member of their group. She was important to all of them. None of them wanted to believe that the bubbly red head was suddenly walking out of their lives.

"Why are you leaving?" Jenn asked sadly. She wasn't as close to Kori as some of the others were but she considered Kori a dear friend.

"I am leaving for... personal reasons." Kori said quietly, bowing her head and looking at the ground.

"You mean Richard don't you?" Victor asked stoically, his voice dry of any emotion which wasn't like him.

Kori nodded slowly, not trusting her voice.

Victor sighed, "Kori... are you sure you thought this through?"

"I have." Kori said.

"Well, when are leaving?" Karen asked, hoping it would be in a few weeks time so they would at least have some more time together.

"My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"TOMORROW?!" Donna shouted, absolutely mortified by the news.

"Why so soon?" Rachel asked, trying her best to keep up her regular attitude but failing.

"I think it is best for me to leave now so it will be... easier... for me to deal with it." Kori said. "I know if I stay any longer I probably won't be able to leave."

"Would that be such a bad thing." Garfield said.

Kori giggled softly and smiled warmly at her friends, "I am going to miss you all so much."

"Well it won't be like we wouldn't see each other." Victor said. "You'll come visit right?" He asked hopefully.

Kori nodded, "Most defiantly."

"Okay..." Rachel began. "I know this isn't really my style but how about a group... hug."

--------------

The day passed by and night time fell. The door to Kori's house opened as her friends prepared to leave and say their final goodbyes. Jenn was the first one to say goodbye to Kori. She wrapped the red head in a hug and pulled away.

"I'm gonna miss you during math class. It was really nice having someone else to talk to besides Wally."

Kori giggled, "Wally isn't as bad as you think. I think the two of you fit rather well together."

"Really? Cause I kinda have a... crush on him..."

"I am sure he has the crush on you as well." Kori said with a warm smile. "Will you tell him goodbye for me?"

"Of course." Jenn said softly. "You take care okay."

The next one to have their goodbye was Garfield. Garfield wasn't as brave as Jenn was and busted out into tears when he received his hug from Kori.

Kori patted his back in a comforting way, "There, there, Garfield. It is all right."

"I can't believe you're leaving." He said as he pulled away. "Who's gonna laugh at my jokes now? And cheer me on when I play video games?"

"I am sure there will be someone." Kori said, casting a small glance at Rachel. "I will miss you, Garfield."

Kori gave him one last hug before moving on to Rachel. Kori was a bit surprised to be on the receiving end of the hug since Rachel was the one who moved first.

"You're a wonderful person, Kori, and an even better friend." Rachel said.

"As are you, Rachel." Kori said softly. "Please take care of yourself as well as Garfield. And the others."

"I always do." Rachel said with a small chuckle as she pulled away. "Be careful, Kori. And if you need me don't be afraid to call."

"I shall keep that in mind."

Karen came next and she threw her arms around Kori, "Girl, I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"I will miss you as well, Karen."

Kori felt tears come to her eyes as saying goodbye to her friends began to affect her quicker than she thought.

"Don't cry, Kori." Karen said softly. "We'll keep in touch, promise."

Kori nodded, using her hands to wipe away the tears.

"Seriously, it'll be like you never left. We'll call, e-mail and write letters. Not to mention we'll visit each other. Okay?"

Kori nodded once more and smiled, wrapping Karen in one last hug. Victor came next, his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"Victor?" Kori said, sounding a bit puzzled. "What is the matter?"

"It's not fair." He whined. "Kori... you've become like a little sister to me... I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either but it's something I need to do. I need time to heal." Kori looked up at Victor and smiled. "Once I have I promise to return."

"You promise?"

"The square of pinky." Kori said with a smile.

"Pinky square." Victor corrected absently as he wrapped Kori in a hug. He pulled away and smiled. "Don't be a stranger you hear. Call me whenever you want. Whether it be day or night. I'm always open to you."

"Thank you, Victor." Kori said softly. "For everything."

Last but not least came Donna. Donna may not have been crying but she certainly looked depressed as she had her eyes locked on the floor.

"So... I guess this is it huh?" Donna asked, finally looking up at Kori. She chuckled. "Just when we finally reached a understanding to."

"Donna... Truly I am sorry--"

"Don't worry about it." Donna said indifferently. "It's in the past now. "Remember to keep in touch okay."

"I will." Kori said as she wrapped Donna in a hug. They pulled away and by the look on Donna's face Kori could tell something was bothering her. "Is something wrong, Donna?"

"Well... it's just... what about Richard?"

Kori closed her eyes and sighed, "Truly... I do not know."

"Don't you think you should tell him?"

Kori stood silent and thought about Donna was telling her.

"Perhaps... I shall speak with him before I leave."

---------------

Garth, Roy and Wally sat in the living room looking completely stressed out. Garth had collapsed on the floor, Roy was leaning against the couch with his head back and Wally was laying down on the couch flat on his stomach with one hand touching the floor.

Richard and Xavier were friends again which was both a good thing and a bad thing. It was good because the friendship was no longer divided and things would go back to normal. It was a bad thing because they teamed up and took out their fury on Garth, Roy and Wally.

The three boys were being tortured by Xavier and Richard. Richard had forced the three to do brutal exercising till the point where they could hardly move. Xavier then stepped in and forced them to watch the girly-est movie he could find, 'The Notebook'.

Revenge was defiantly sweet.

Richard and Xavier walked in grinning madly holding three bowls, three cups and three spoons.

"You guys ready for the finale?" Xavier asked gleefully.

"Can't you just kick our assess instead?" Garth pleaded.

"Nah, this is more fun." Richard said with a laugh. He passed out the bowls, spoons and cups to Garth, Roy and Wally. "Eat up you guys."

"What is this?" Roy asked, instantly pulling away when he spelled the contents within the cup.

"It's my own special recipe for revenge." Xavier said proudly. "Eggs mixed with spinach and root beer."

"And when you look inside your bowl you'll see a delicate combination of tofu, broccoli and caviar." Richard said with a smile on his face. "Now hurry up and eat."

Roy, Wally and Garth raised either their spoon or their cup with shaking hands. They gulped and took a taste of Xavier and Richard's creations.

It tasted horrible.

"Oh my god!" Wally couldn't even swallow and he quickly grabbed a napkin to spit out the horrible food.

Roy clutched his chest, his eyes wide, "I taste death!"

"I think it's kinda good." Garth said calmly as he began to eat more.

Richard and Xavier began to laugh at Wally and Roy who were near tears because of only their first bite. That's when Richard heard his cell phone begin to ring.

"I gotta take this."

"No problem dude." Xavier said. "I can hold down the fort."

Richard nodded and slipped into the next room, taking out his cell phone, "Hello?"

_"... Hello, Richard."_

Richard's eyes went wide, "Kori?"

A million emotions passed through Richard. Kori called him. Him! She wanted to talk to him. That thought alone made Richard overwhelmed with joy.

_"Richard?... If this is a bad time_--_"_

"No!" Richard coughed awkwardly. "It's not a bad time..."

_"That is good. I really do wish to talk to you."_

"Really?" Richard said happily. "Cause I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile. So... how you been? Are you doing well."

_"Richard, if it is alright with you I would like to skip the small talk."_

"Oh... okay then." Richard said sadly. He could tell she was still mad at him. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

_"I am leaving Jump City."_

The world went still and Richard felt the breath get knocked out of him, "L-leaving? Where? When?"

_"I am going back to Italy tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow?!"

_"Yes."_

Richard felt desperate. Even if they were no longer together he didn't want her to go, "Isn't there anything I can say or do to make you stay?" He asked softly, feeling his heart crumble.

_"I am sorry but no, there is nothing you can do. There is nothing anyone can do."_

"I see."

_"Goodbye, Richard."_

The line went quiet as Kori hung up. Richard flipped his phone close and looked at it for a minute, unable to believe what just happened. He put his phone back in his pocket and leaned against the wall before sliding down to the floor feeling completely heartbroken.

----------------

It was the day. Kori was officially leaving... Richard sighed.

And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Kori wanted nothing to do with him and he wanted everything to do with her. She was his everything and she was leaving him. He should be happy about this. He would get his old life back, the one were he was a fabulous playboy that everyone loved. Even though he should have been happy he was sad. He felt broken inside.

Richard leaned his head back and sighed once more, whispering Kori's name to himself. He wished he could have at least said goodbye but it was too late now. Knowing how Kori was a rise and shine kind of girl she would be getting ready to leave for the airport now...

The doorbell rang, interrupting his misery.

"Alfred!" Richard hollered lazily. "The door!"

The doorbell rang again and Alfred had yet to be seen. Normally Richard wouldn't have minded getting up and answering the doorbell but he wasn't in the mood today.

The doorbell rang again and again. Richard groaned and stood up, making his way to the door and cursing under his breath. He flung the door open with more force than necessary, glaring at the person on the other side until he saw who it was. He's eyes softened a bit.

"Donna? What are you doing here?" Richard asked.

Donna glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

Richard rose a brow, "I live here."

"You should be on your way to the airport to stop Kori from leaving." Donna said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I came over to see if you left but clearly you haven't." She said while crossing her arms.

Richard ran a hand though his hair, "Listen, Donna, believe me when I tell you I don't want Kori to leave but there's nothing I can do."

"Have you forgotten who you are? You're Richard Grayson. You always get the girl you want so why not now?"

"Because the girl I want hates my guts."

Donna laughed so hard her sides began to hurt.

Richard glared at her, "What's so funny?"

Donna wiped her eyes, still giggling, "You are. You are so stupid."

"Pardon?"

"Isn't it obvious, Richard? Kori still loves you. That's why you have to stop her from getting on that plane."

"She... she still loves me?" Richard asked, his heart fluttering at what he hoped to be true.

Donna nodded, "She told be so last night before I left her house. I consider Kori to be a very good friend of mines and I don't want her to leave, and neither do you which is why you have to stop her."

"But--"

"No buts!" Donna shouted. "For once in your life, Richard, open up your heart. Don't let Kori go. If you do I can promise you that you will live to regret it."

There was a long silence, Richard considering the outcome and the possibilities. He wanted Kori. She was in his heart. He couldn't lose her.

"Thank you, Donna. Roy is a lucky guy." Richard said before running past her and out the door. He was already dressed which was convenient for him.

Bruce walked past the door with a newspaper and a cup of coffee in hand. He stopped by the door as he saw his ward running towards his motorcycle.

"Richard, where are you going?" Bruce called out.

Richard, who was ready to put his helmet on, smiled at Bruce, "I'm gonna get my girl back!"

With that said he put his helmet on and sped off towards the airport.

---------------

Kori bite her lip as she shifted in her seat. She looked at the ticket in her hand once more before sighing sadly. This was for the best, that's what she kept telling herself. She heard the speaker announce her flight number and she stood up, suddenly feeling nervous as she approached the ticket lady. Kori got in line and sighed. She was almost there, she could do this.

"KORI!"

Kori froze in shock, slowly turning around. She gasped at what she saw.

Richard was running towards her, pushing past the crowds of people to get to her.

Kori stepped out of line as he closed in, "Richard... What are you doing here?"

Richard stopped in front of her, taking a moment or so to breath deeply and catch his breath. He looked up at Kori with pleading eyes and grabbed both of her arms, "Kori... please... don't leave, don't get on that plane... don't leave me."

Kori's mouth was agape. She didn't know what to say. Richard came all this way here just to stop her.

"Why?" She whispered, her face blank.

Richard half smiled, glad that she was willing to listen, "Because, Kori... I love you. I have for a long time. That's why you can't get on that plane. You belong here, with me. This is where you belong. You're in my heart, Kori. Please don't go."

People in the back began to whisper and smile, saying how this was just so romantic. Richard smiled, glad he had some backup but his smile began to fade as Kori stood extremely still and quiet.

"Kori..." Richard said softly.

A single tear fell from Kori's cheek as she looked up at Richard, "I am sorry..."

Richard immediately let go of her arms, his eyes falling to look at the ground, "I was too late, wasn't I?"

"Richard..." Kori took his hand in her own. "I still love you but you hurt me so badly I'm not sure if I can open up my heart to you again."

"Kori, I know I screwed up but I promise it won't happen again." Richard said. "Just please stay with me."

"Richard--"

Richard quickly closed the distance between them hoping this would make things right, hoping that this would prove his love for her. His hands went from her cheek to the back of her head, making the kiss deeper. Kori responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lungs became greedy for air and they had no choice but to separate.

Richard leaned his forehead against her's and cupped her cheek, "Please don't do... please, Kori... I love you so much."

Kori took both of his hands and held them in her own, her eyes locked with his eyes, "I have to go."

Richard gave a short nod. Kori kissed his lips softly and before Richard knew it her hands slipped from his own and Kori began to walk away.

Richard watched her walk away from him. He suddenly began cursing every romantic film he ever saw. Richard watched her hand her ticket in.

He made a decision. He would wait for her. No matter how long it will take he would wait for her. But would she come back to him?

Richard released a breath and spoke quietly to himself, "If she looks back everything will be alright."

Kori stopped in her tracks and turned around, glad to see Richard still standing there. She smiled at him and waved. Richard smiled and waved back at her. This wasn't goodbye for them, that much he knew.

--------------------

**So Kori left... please don't hurt me. One more chapter left and the fate of Richard and Kori will be revealed.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Epilogue

**Chapter 15- Epilogue**

--------------------

Kori stroked her hair with her brush, her eyes focused on the mirror. She carefully wrapped her hair in a bun, careful not to leave any strands out. She checked her appearance in the mirror once more to make sure she looked okay. Kori stood up from her vanity mirror and smoothed out any wrinkles her dark green gown may have had. She cocked her head to the side to see the rise and fall of her bed sheets. A small smile formed on her lips as she walked over to her bed and grabbed fistfuls of her blanket and yanked them off the sleeping form of her husband.

Richard shrieked and grabbed at the blanket to cover his exposed form from the cold, "Kori! I was comfy!"

Kori giggled. "Come Richard, you must get dressed. Or did you forget what today is?"

Richard ran his fingers through his jet black locks of hair, "I didn't forget."

"Well I am glad you didn't. We need to start getting ready now--_Eep!_" Kori gasped as she was suddenly pulled into Richard's arms.

"You talk to much." He muttered in a husky voice before attaching his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss when Kori responded and ran his hand up her back and to her head where he undid her bun, causing her red locks of hair to fall past her shoulders.

Kori pushed him away and hit his arm, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Richard asked innocently.

"Richard, you ruined my hair!"

"So." Richard said indifferently. "It looks better down anyways."

Kori crossed her arms and huffed, "Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

Richard clutched his heart and fell back down on the bed, "I'm wounded!"

A smile reluctantly pulled at Kori's lips and she giggled softly.

Richard grinned, "There's that smile." He said cheekily. "How about a kiss huh wife."

Kori rolled her eyes but obliged him. She crawled on the bed and climbed on top of him, her hands on either side of his head while she straddled him. Her lips brushed over his before she finally closed the distance between them. She pulled away and smiled at him.

Richard smirked as his hand went to the zipper on her dress, "I'm guessing we're gonna be a little bit late..."

---------------

"And now, put your hands together for Xavier and Terra for their first dance together as husband and wife!"

The guest in the garden all clapped and made a path for Xavier and Terra as they walked towards the floor planted on the ground which would be used for dancing.

"And there goes the last playboy of our class in high school to get married." Karen said as she watched Terra and Xavier dance.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be standing at Xavier Redd's wedding." Victor said.

"I need a drink." Rachel said dryly as she walked away.

"I better go and make sure she doesn't drink too much." Garfield said as he followed his wife.

Victor and Karen decided to go and sit at there table leaving only Jenn and Wally. Jenn coughed to try and get Wally's attention and when that didn't work she punched him in the ribs.

"OW! Jenn, what..." Wally trailed off as he finally took a hint. "Jenn, my darling, would you like to dance?"

Jenn smiled and took his offered hand. "I would love to."

From the side lines Kori sat at her table with Richard, her thumb caressing the surface of the locket Richard gave her when they were teenagers. So many things had changed over the years, a big thing was her wedding with Richard. After spending a few months in Italy Kori returned and her and Richard renewed their relationship. After years of dating they finally tied the knot. And they weren't the only ones.

Before they got married Victor and Karen tied the knot followed by Roy and Donna and then Wally and Jenn. After them came Kori's wedding to Richard. Then Rachel and Garfield finally got married. And here they were now, at Xavier and Terra's wedding. The only one left was Garth who was currently dating Jump City's top magazine editor Toni Monetti.

"Is something on your mind, Kori?" Richard asked in concern, grabbing Kori's attention.

She looked at him and smiled, "Nothing is wrong, Richard. I was merely thinking about the past."

"Oh?" Richard placed his chin in the palm of his hand. "Do tell."

"Well... I was thinking about us."

"Us?"

Kori nodded, "We have come a long way, you and I."

"We have, haven't we." Richard said while placing his hand above hers. "... You don't regret anything do you?"

"No, of course not." Kori frowned. "Do you?"

"I regret hurting you."

"Richard, we have talked about this. That was years ago and I have forgiven you."

"I know, but still--"

Kori silenced him by putting her finger to his lips. He blinked in surprise when she removed her finger and leaned in close to close the gap between them. The kiss was gentle and sweet and Richard felt like he was in bliss. Kori pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you, Richard. I did back then, I did when I was away, and I still do. I will love you always."

"Aww, lovey dovey romance."

Richard scowled at Xavier, "We were kind of in the middle of something, Xavier."

Xavier chuckled, "Is that any way to talk to a man on his own wedding day."

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your wife?" Richard asked while crossing his arms.

"She's dancing with her older brother. So I thought I'd just come and give my best man a visit."

Richard mumbled something about annoying and narrowed his eyes. It was at that moment when Donna and Roy showed up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Roy asked as he took a sip of his champagne, his arm wrapped around Donna's waist.

"Oh nothing." Kori said indifferently. "Richard and Xavier are bickering again."

"Some things never change." Donna said. "Come on, Kori. Let's go get some more champagne."

---------------

All the women stood to one side with eager looks on their faces. All the men stood to one side with worried glances. Those who were married were calm and collective.

"So, who do you think is gonna catch the bouquet?" Richard asked his Roy and Xavier.

Roy shrugged, "Probably that tall muscle gal will win."

"Hmm... how about we make a bet." Xavier suggested with a grin.

"Oh no you don't." Terra said as she yanked Xavier by the ear and pulled him towards the middle of the groups. "No bets for you."

Roy and Richard laughed but then yelped in pain when their ears were grabbed.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you." Donna said as she tugged on Roy's ear.

"Now, we want you both to promise to stop making these bets." Kori said.

"We promise." Richard and Roy echoed.

With satisfied smiled Donna and Kori let go of Roy and Richard and turned their attention towards Terra who had just released the bouquet. The girls wrestled to the ground as they fought each other to try and get the flowers. Only one girl was successful though, and her name was Toni. Toni thrust her arms in the air holding the flowers with a wide smile on her face.

"I did it! I got the bouquet!" Toni yelled happily.

"Well, well, well..." Victory began while wiggling his eyebrows. "Looks like you're the next one to be married, Garth."

Garth had a shaky smile, "Yeah... I guess so."

--------------------

**Special thanks to sb1, BerryDrops, filipina-princessa, FairieAngelx3o, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, XxStarRobinxX, write-till-u-drop, AnimalGurl55, RavenSis, Crimson Black, SaoirseWaveglow and Sta-R-obin for all the reviews and the support. And thank you to all the others who have read and reviewed this story. You guys are the best, thank you all so much!**

**Review!**


End file.
